I think, No, I know
by BloodyRoseSoul
Summary: Akatsuki was patient waiting to Ruka, but when Kaname asks for too much of her devoutness, he refuses to just sit and watch. Will Ruka finally realize Kain's love for her, and more importantly, her love for him? -T for later chapters of... love? hmmm...
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my second fanfiction. I have come to a block in my first one 'She has healed his Heart' but I will not abandon it. This story is up because although my mind is stumped for the other, this one was created. I love Akatsuki and Ruka together so I just HAD to write one for them :)

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

_"As long as she's happy, I'm happy." Those were the words I said. I truly meant it, but I knew in my heart that I couldn't pull that off forever. My cousin seemed to realize this too. Everyday now was agonizingly painful for me. It didn't mean I couldn't still hope though. Hope has been my greatest ally since Kaname Kuran walked into her life. I'll continue to hope, and I will live through it, for her._

_* * *_

A year. One whole year had past since the fiasco at Cross Academy. It seemed most people were able to move on. Ruka Souen…was having a little trouble. Well it seemed all the vampires who were part of the Kuran group, were having trouble. Many did not agree with Kaname's new rules and ideas. They wouldn't say anything, but it tension was starting to rise up.

"Yuki-sama has poisoned Kaname-sama's mind!" Hanabusa complained. Everyone looked up in shock. Yes they were alone at the moment, but….sometimes Aido could be much too rash.

"Aido, I can sympathize with you but…we must respect Kaname-sama's choices," Ruka explained looking down.

"Whatever they may be…" Akatsuki added looking at her sympathetically. Hanabusa pouted and plunked himself down on the plush couch. Rima and Shiki both yawned, as if bored by the scene that had played out in front of them.

Though a new school year had begun, Kaname had wanted to keep Yuki away from people for a while. The aristocrats were stationed everywhere throughout the Kuran mansion.

"Akatsuki! Akatsuki where are you?!" Ruka called down countless halls. She stopped when something hard and muscled collided with the side of her head. She turned to see the pale skin of a well toned chest. Her eyes trailed up further and her face turned redder when she finally saw Kain's face. His red hair was sticking in every-which-way as usual. Sometimes Ruka wondered if he put it that way on purpose.

"Sorry Ruka." He apologized. His deep, musical voice rolled off his tongue in its usual calm demeanor. He bit back a smile of astonishment that she hadn't seen him.

"Kaname-sama wants to speak to you." She finally managed to say. Forgetting all dignity, Akatsuki let a deep rumble of a growl escape from his chest. Ruka's eyes widened hearing it. Calm, reserved, and cool-headed Akatsuki, growling? What was happening to the world?

"Forgive me Ruka. Forget you heard that." He said hastily. She was shocked to see his cheeks turning pink. She nodded, smiling warmly. She watched as he made his way to the pureblood's rooms.

"You called for me Kaname-sama?" Akatsuki questioned when he was admitted into the large room.

"Kain, yes I did. Please, close the door."

* * *

Everyone looked up startled when Akatsuki Kain came barging through the doors. Ruka had jumped when the door opened suddenly and banged against the wall.

"Kain?" Shiki barely got his name out when Akatsuki had shot up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut.

"Hanabusa, what's wrong with your cousin?" Rima asked confused.

"I'm not even sure that IS my cousin!" Hanabusa replied equally as shocked as everyone else. His blue eyes were wide and staring at Akatsuki's door.

"Maybe I should go talk to him…" Ruka started.

"NO! Bad idea Ruka. I don't want him throwing something at you." Hanabusa interrupted getting up. Everyone stared. Something was terribly wrong if Aido was telling Ruka to leave Akatsuki alone. They all watched as Hanabusa made his way to Kain's room. Looking at him, you wouldn't believe he was scared for his very life.

"Akatsuki?" he asked cautiously, knocking on the door. He turned the knob when he didn't hear an answer. Opening the door, Hanabusa saw his cousin tearing something in his hands that was most likely once….the curtains.

"Christ! Akatsuki what did you do here?!" Aido gasped seeing the state of the room. He closed the door behind him and inspected the area. His tall cousin had managed to rip up the books beside the bed, tear apart the pillows and all the curtains were in his hands being torn apart angrily. Akatsuki snarled when his blonde cousin tried to take away the cloth. Frowning, Hanabusa slapped his cousin across the cheek.

"What the hell was that for!?" Akatsuki roared.

"Look at what you've done to your room! You owe me an explanation cousin." Kain followed Aido's hand gestures and let out a whine.

"Does this have anything to do with Kaname?" Akatsuki looked at his cousin with eyes full of hate at the name. Hanabusa gulped, it seemed he had landed on a landmine.

"What…what did he say to you?" Akatsuki opened his mouth but closed it when nothing came out but a small whimper. Hanabusa watched in horror as Kain fell to his knees and his head bowed into the floor. Hair in his hands, he let out a strangled cry. Tears streamed down his cheeks. Hanabusa blinked in utter astonishment.

"It'll kill her! Her heart is going to break and it will kill her!" Akatsuki finally managed. Hanabusa had watched his cousin do many stupid things (in his opinion), but he had never seen him cry. His own cool-headed, rarely emotional cousin…was crying!

"What're you talking about?" He asked.

"Ruka! He's going to use her in one of his stupid 'games'." Akatsuki said it as though his life were about to end.

"'Use her'? What do you mean by 'use her'?" Hanabusa asked sitting on the chair in front of his cousin. Kain took in a rage-filled breath.

"Swear to me that you will not tell anyone about this?" He demanded. Hanabusa looked into his cousin's eyes to find them filled with an unspeakable pain. He put up his hand and vowed most truthfully;

"I swear to you cousin, it will not escape my lips." Akatsuki searched Aido's bright blue eyes and found no hint of lies. He took in a deep breath before explaining.

"He's going to some neighboring countries soon to converse with fellow vampires. But he doesn't want to bring Yuki, for 'her safety' he says"

"What has that got to do with Ruka?" Aido interrupted unnecessarily loud.

"Let me finish!" Aido stared when his cousin snapped at him.

"He doesn't want them to see his new wife yet. So he's going to take Ruka with him as his 'wife'. He's going to make them believe she is his mistress or some bull like that. You know Ruka; she'll do anything Kaname asks of her! But this is something I can not allow her to obey." Kain put his face in his hands breathing heavily.

"Does Ruka know of this plan?"

"Not yet. He was going to tell her this evening…" his voice trailed off and a groan of frustration escaped his lips. Hanabusa crossed his legs and scratched his head (one of his usual positions when thinking).

"Let me think about this. I'll come to you when I have an idea of what you can do. For now though, you should fix your appearance and clean up your room." He finally announced while standing up. Akatsuki's warm sepia eyes flicked around the room and he sighed.

* * *

**WOO-HOO! This chapter is so long compared to the other story's chapters! I'm so proud! I hoped you like it and keep reading my work! I really appreciate all your reviews!!**

**PEACE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY!! I was having difficulty trying to upload this chapter but FINALLY!! HERE IT IS!!! I hope you enjoy it! (I do not own any characters, they all belong to the talented Matsuri Hino)**

**P.S. A huge thank you to all who have favorited and commented on my story, it makes me happy to know you are reading and likeing my work!! :D Please keep reading and commenting!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Ruka had been sitting staring worriedly at Akatsuki's door ever since Hanabusa had emerged looking concerned. Even though he had assured everyone that everything was under control, Ruka was the only one who believed that it wasn't. She was alone in the living room when Akatsuki finally came out of his room. His face was pale, but strangely, just as calm as ever. Her eyes followed him as he came down the stairs and sat on the far couch opposite her.

"Akatsuki?" she asked cautiously. He winced inwardly when he heard fear in her sweet voice. He loathed himself knowing that it was him that put that fear there.

"Is there something wrong?" she continued when he looked up at her.

_'Only the breaking of your heart and the end of my hope' _he thought, his heart felt wrenched and his stomach was knotting.

"No, I'm sorry for frightening you. I'm fine, I… It's just being confined is starting to get to me." He prayed she would buy his lies.

"Oh. Yes, I suppose it is getting to everyone…"

"Ruka, Kaname-sama would like to see you." Seiren interrupted from the door. Ruka looked up and nodded. Kain watched as her eyes darkened with sadness but slight hope was in the corner.

"Sorry Akatsuki," she apologized as she stood and left with Seiren. Akatsuki's hands clenched and his teeth ground together.

_'Find Hanabusa, that's what I have to do' _He decided angrily.

*** * ***

Ruka's head was filled with confusion all the way to Kaname's rooms. She couldn't make out why Akatsuki was so angry. He certainly hid it well, but she could tell that there was something bothering him. From all the years that she had known him, she had learned how to tell whether he was lying or not. The walk to Kaname's rooms seemed long and tedious. Perhaps she could convince Akatsuki to tell her what was REALLY bothering him. She stopped when Seiren held open the door.

"Come in Ruka" Kaname's deep voice drew her in like a moth to the flame.

*** * ***

Akatsuki ran through the halls, his long legs itching to keep running forever. He ignored the puzzled glances of everyone he passed.

_'Before it's too late! Damn it! Where are you Hanabusa!?' _he thought anxiously. He stopped abruptly in front of his cousin's door, his heart racing rapidly. Without knocking, he barged in. Aido coughed and spluttered, sending tea all over the small table he was sitting at.

"Bloody hell Akatsuki! Is it your intention to kill me?!" he demanded gasping for air. Kain ignored the comment and looked to the door.

"Hanabusa, I need you to help me, now! Kaname has called Ruka to his room already." Aido paled at the words his cousin spoke.

"But!...I don't…"

"I don't care! Just help me get her out of the house! I need an excuse!" Hanabusa took one look at his cousin's panicked face and took a deep breath. Thinking fast, he explained.

"Fine, here's what we can do…"

* * *

"How may I be of assistance Kaname-sama?" Ruka asked bowing her head. She couldn't look into his eyes anymore.

"Ruka, as you know, I will be travelling very soon. And I don't feel it the right time to bring Yuki along quite yet." Kaname started, closing the book he was reading.

"Do you wish me to watch out for Yuki in your absence sir?" she questioned. She heard her voice beginning to get tight and she mentally kicked herself.

"Not quite," he replied with a sly smile. She looked up confused. He took a lock of her light brown hair and began twirling it in his long fingers. Her breath hitched at his touch. Before he could continue talking, Hanabusa was heard from the door,

"Damn it! Let me in Seiren!" Ruka turned her head to the door startled. Kaname looked puzzled and he made his way to the entrance. He motioned for Ruka to stay put. When she heard the door click behind Kaname, she sensed another presence in the room. Her skin crawled with fear. She turned ever so cautiously to see Akatsuki before her. Putting one hand over her mouth and a finger to his lips in a gesture of silencing as she prepared to scream, he pulled her to the window.

"No questions till we're in the car. Just follow me," he explained quickly when she scowled in confusion. Her eyes flickered around anxiously. Just before jumping, Akatsuki picked her up effortlessly. Before she could protest, he leapt. Her heart was in her throat when she felt them falling. She knew Akatsuki would never hurt her, but she couldn't help but feeling terrified. Too shocked to speak, Ruka clutched Kain's shirt as he ran to a black car and strapped her into the passenger seat. Akatsuki ignored her stares as he sped away from the Kuran mansion. He prepared himself for her screams and accusations… but they never came. At first, he thought she had passed out. He looked over, worried. She was sitting there, perfectly sound. There was neither accusation nor hostility in her pretty face. Only confusion and… thoughtfulness?

_'What the hell? This isn't like Ruka at all!' _he thought in astonishment. She surprised him again when she spoke.

"This is why you were so upset isn't it!" The car screeched to a stop and they both lurched forward.

"What?!"

"You didn't want Kaname-Sama to say something to me did you?!" Akatsuki flinched at the name. "I knew it! Why do you have so little faith in him? What has he ever done to YOU?" There it was; the accusation he was waiting for. Akatsuki didn't answer; instead, he started the car again and drove onto the highway. He put all of his attention onto the road.

"Fine, if you're not going to answer that, can I at least know where you are taking me? I think I at least have that right!" there was the other thing he wouldn't tell her. Partially, because he didn't know personally, And because he couldn't entirely trust that she wouldn't try and contact someone to find her. No, he had to get her to the nearest small, desolate town and wait for his cousin to call once things were safe. He heard her groan in frustration. He almost laughed. Ruka had always hated the 'Akatsuki Silence' when she knew he was hiding something from her. They sat in that silence for quite a while, Ruka switching from glaring at Akatsuki and the window. The trees whizzed passed, all starting to turn green. So many thoughts were running through both vampires' minds. They both had no desire to break the tense silence. Akatsuki couldn't help but look over his shoulder to see behind them every few minutes. Ruka noticed this and guessed that he was afraid that Kaname would be following behind. Part of her was hoping that he was behind… and yet… she was doubtful. Why on earth would he come to get, her? She wasn't anything special to him. Akatsuki had other thoughts. He knew that Kaname would find out that he had taken Ruka. He would find out that Hanabusa had helped him. Kaname would be angrier at Akatsuki for interfering with his plans than worried about Ruka. In a way, that almost hurt more than the fear of being caught. He didn't slow down, he would continue his plan.

* * *

Ruka followed Akatsuki into the small hotel when they had come to the little town. She was slightly shocked when he pulled out two bags from the back of the car. The soft purple one she recognized as her own. She didn't say anything to suggest her shock of him packing her things when Akatsuki gave the sleepy receptionist fake names for their room. Akatsuki led the way and opened the door to their two bed suite. The room was very much like the dorm rooms at Cross Academy. Coming into this room was almost like coming home.

"I'm going to sleep." Ruka announced stalking past Akatsuki after staring for a good few moments. He glanced at the clock; it was only 5 in the morning, much too early to be Ruka's usual bed time. He didn't protest though, he knew she was giving him the cold shoulder. In a way he felt he deserved it. He brought his own bag over to the other bed on the other side of the large window and sat down. He picked up the small book on the bedside table and pretended not to see Ruka flitting around 'getting ready for bed'. It didn't take long for her to give up the 'preparing' and stopped in front of Kain, hands on her hips. He looked up slowly, meeting her chocolate eyes with his own sepia irises.

"Why am I here?" she demanded.

"And don't you dare just ignore my question like usual. I need answers, Kain." Akatsuki sighed and ran a hand through his tousled, red hair. Ruka stared at him expectantly as he stood and walked to the window. What was he going to say? He couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth at this point, it was too angering and he was sure he would hurt her if he tried. He also couldn't think of any good lies to tell either. Just as he turned to look at her again, they both heard a buzz coming from his pocket. She watched as a small black phone disappeared in his hand as he held it to his ear.

**"Where are you two?" **Hanabusa's voice came in through the phone.

"At a hotel, what's going on Hanabusa?" Akatsuki glanced at Ruka and saw she had moved to her bed and was staring at him impatiently.

**"Well, I managed to distract them. They don't know where you are yet...but" **his voice trailed off.

"But it won't be long until they do." Akatsuki finished his cousin's words. He felt his heart sink. Hanabusa hesitated.

**"Yes." **It took a while before Akatsuki answered.

"Never mind that for now. Where can we go now?"

**"Well… I have an idea. But you'll have to leave early tomorrow…"**

"Anything."

* * *

Kaname paced up and down the room. Anger boiled in his blood. He had known that Akatsuki would be upset, but to go to these drastic actions? He had thought Kain to be too reserved to do such a thing. Kaname couldn't help but smile though; he had finally been able to break Kain's composure. All those years ago when they had first come to Cross Academy, and Kaname had drunk Ruka's blood, Kain was furious with him. He didn't show it much, but the words he had spoken to Kaname were cold enough;

_"If you cause her unhappiness, I will never forgive you."_

Kaname smiled remembering those words. Kain had looked at him with such hatred. He remembered wondering if he could get a deeper response. Now it seemed, he had.

"Kaname-Sama, what is it you would like me to do?" Seiren asked from the door way, bowing her head. The pureblood looked up from his thoughts and answered,

"Wait. I would like to think this through for a little while before we do anything. This has turned out to be quite interesting."

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUH!!! Hee, sorry, I just had to do that. Well, seems I'm leaving you with a cliff hanger, (darn those cliffy's eh?) Well, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Please let me know what you think of it and I am determined to get the third chapter up as soon as I can!! Thank you again for reading!! PEACE!!! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATED! ...finally. I deeply apologise for the HUGE delay. I am truly sorry. I was grounded for a while and then was given a time limit of 20 minutes... which let's face it, is not enough time for a teenage girl to do HALF of what's needed to be done in the computer. But now that summer is looming up on us, I will more than likely be able to update sooner... so long as finals don't take up my life :P ANYWAYS! Here is the long awaited and shamefully over due, Chapter three. **

**p.s. A HUGE 'thank you' to all who have faved and commented on this story, I greatly appreciate it! **

**[All characters belong to the talented Matsuri Hino]**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Ruka was shaken awake earlier than her body was used to. She groaned and rolled over to see who her provocateur was. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she saw the outline of Kain's body looming over her.

"Sorry Ruka, but we need to leave now." He whispered lifting her by the arms. A yawn overtook her as he helped her to stand.

"Wha time ssit?" She slurred. The corners of his mouth moved up in a small smile at her words.

"Early." He replied simply. Ruka nodded drowsily. Her body moved out of habit towards the bathroom when he handed Ruka her bag. He watched as she shuffled over to the door. While he waited for Ruka, Akatsuki brought his bag over to the door and took out his map. Hanabusa had suggested they leave for the Kain summer house up north. It hadn't been used for the past three decades and many didn't know of its existence. It was their safest bet. Akatsuki walked over to the window peeked out the dark curtains. The sun had yet to really sink down. Ruka was not going to be happy with him for taking her outside at this time, but he was willing to put up with her complaints. He would put up with anything to keep her safe. His head turned when he heard Ruka open the door. He left his spot and approached her. She looked up at him with tired eyes. Despite her drowsiness though, she was awake enough to scowl at him. He put a finger to her lips when she was about to complain.

"Wait till we're in the car. Then you can scream at me, okay?" Ruka let out a sigh of frustration and stalked off towards the door. Kain followed, right behind her. Ruka could hear his even breathing behind her until the reached the front desk. Her heart quickened when she heard it, it was unexplainable she had thought. Before she could lift her bag off the ground, Akatsuki had already grabbed it and was holding the door open for her. She felt her cheeks heat up in a slight blush when she saw the receptionist looking at them curiously. Ruka bowed her head and hurried out the door, Akatsuki followed when she passed him.

Hanabusa paced nervously in front of the door. He could hear everyone else talking in the room. Shiki and Rima were joined in the conversation, which was odd… as well as a bad sign. They came to visit once in a while but this was the longest they had ever stayed, that worried him.

"—but at the same time, I can't blame him." Shiki had just finished his sentence when Hanabusa worked up the courage to walk in. Rima, Shiki and Ichijo looked up when the doors opened.

"Aido?"

"I will not say anything about what you have been discussing. But, I do ask that you don't slander my cousin's name." His voice was stronger than he thought it would be, but his hands shook. They watched him as he walked through the room to the stairs towards the hall.

_'That was close. They can't know that I'm helping Akatsuki' _he thought with a sigh when he had closed the door to his room. His blue eyes flicked quickly to the clock on his bedside table then to his phone in hand. No messages.

"WHERE, are we going?" Ruka cried out when Akatsuki had told her the plan. He cringed inwardly at the shrillness in her voice.

"Ruka, it's the safest place at this point." He spoke softly trying to calm her.

"Why do we need to be safe? What is going on Kain!" He kept his eyes on the road and didn't answer. She threw her hands up and glared at him before shifting to look out the window. It was quiet then… only for a little while though. Akatsuki looked over when he picked up the sweet, salty scent of tears. They were mixed in with Ruka's scent, roses and chai. He quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned to Ruka.

"Ruka, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Ruka shook her head and refused to look at him.

"Ruka," she blinked furiously as he turned her head to look at him.

"Tell me. Please." She looked into his deep sienna eyes and found that she couldn't hold it in. Akatsuki was always like this, so kind and willing to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Why? Akatsuki just answer me please. Why did you take me away? I-" She couldn't finish, tears choked off her words. Akatsuki looked at her with sad eyes and pulled her to the middle seat and held her while she cried into his shirt. He didn't answer her though. He couldn't, knowing that she would likely hurt herself or demand to be taken back and comply with Kaname's wishes. He had been able to convince her to fall asleep last night without telling her what was going on, but how long could he get away with not saying anything?

"Ruka, I can't tell you that. Not yet anyways. I will… just… please, be patient with me." He pled wiping the tears from her face. She sighed and looked up at him. She didn't trust her voice so she nodded instead. Kain rubbed her shoulder comfortingly before letting her shift back to her seat. The sky was turning a blood-red color as Akatsuki pulled back onto the road. He couldn't look at Ruka at the moment. When she was in his arms, he had the deepest urge to just poor out his heart and kiss her inviting lips then and there. It had taken all his strength to stop himself. Ruka sat silent for the rest of the trip, lost in her own little world. Her mind was filled with two people, Kaname and…Akatsuki. Her heart ached at the thought of Kaname, but she was soothed somehow. Was it the thought that Akatsuki was here with her? There had been something about the way he looked at her earlier that just tugged at her heart and sent butterflies in her tummy. She shook her head to clear away those thoughts.

Akatsuki cut the engine when they had pulled up to the summer house. Ruka was curled up on the seat asleep. He smiled and looked up at the sky. The sun was just starting to rise and he wanted to get her into a bed soon. Quietly, he got out of the car and opened the door to her side. She moaned slightly when he lifted her into his arms. Her hair tickled his nose as she tucked her head under his chin. His stomach fluttered and his face grew hot at this. Kicking the door closed, he started up towards the house. Ruka didn't wake up as he fumbled through his pocket for the key to the door. Once he had opened it, Ruka shifted and wrapped her arms around Akatsuki's neck.

"Bed, now." He gasped more to himself since she obviously wasn't going to respond. It had been so long since he had been in this house and yet, everything was as he remembered. While he hurried up the main staircase in the great hall, he saw white sheets thrown over tables. The morning light was starting to rise and lit the marble floor, making it look golden. Once he reached the last step, Akatsuki spotted the door to the master bedroom. Double doors opened up to reveal a largely spacious room. A huge bed was placed in between two windows. Setting Ruka down carefully in a soft chair, Akatsuki drew off the white cloth and saw a colorful duvet laid on the king-sized mattress. Coming back to Ruka, he heard her whisper something. As he picked her up tenderly, he caught the word and inwardly cringed at the Kuran leader's name. Tucking her under the covers as quickly as he could, he closed the black curtains and rushed out of the room. Walking back outside to get their bags, he tried to compose himself. The early morning breeze was cool on his heating skin. He took a little longer walking back up to the house after hiding the car in the garage. Just as he came to the door, the sun had peeked higher over the horizon. Golden light flooded his eyes; he blinked furiously, trying to keep away the tears threatening to spill. If his eyes weren't so damn sensitive, he would've liked to stay and watch it come up. Yawning, he remembered what he had to do and entered the cool darkness of the house.

Kaname watched the sun from the far end of his room. It was the latest he had stayed up in a while. He only ever did when something very serious was bothering him. Yuuki had gotten fed up and gone to bed. Being so young, she tired easily. He felt a little bad for ignoring her the last two days, but he knew she would forgive him. She was so easily swayed. In a way she was like Ruka. They both were unfailingly trustworthy and completely confident in him, almost too much so with Ruka. She was always the one to try and convince everyone that he was the one to follow, that he would do everything right. Her devoutness and naivety made it easy to manipulate her. He grinned at the reminder. She had sensed that something was off when he had asked her to talk to him, yet she said she would do anything he asked. A yawn finally took over him and his body brought him to the bed he now shared with Yuki. A smile was still on his face as he pulled the covers over his eyes and let sleep take him.

Akatsuki awoke late, as usual. His body was stiff from the long drive, and aching from being curled up in the chair by Ruka's bed. He had fought with himself, thinking weather or not it was a good idea to leave her in the room alone. Finally deciding on the latter, he made himself as comfortable as possible in the large chair. A small yawn reached his ears and he looked over to see Ruka standing in the doorway to the bathroom. Her hair was ruffled and her clothes were wrinkled. It was rare Akatsuki got to see her so unguarded. Standing up, he stifled a groan. Ruka blinked as he made his way over to her.

"Where are we?" her voice was soft with sleep. Once he had reminded her, Ruka just nodded. She wasn't distraught like he thought she would've been, but then, she wasn't too thrilled either. Almost in a daze, she picked up her bag and asked Akatsuki to kindly leave the room.

"Of course," he murmured making his way to the double doors. He grabbed his own bag before closing the doors behind him. Ruka silently came up to the doors as he closed them and she locked it. Taking in a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She rested her head against the door and let soundless tears fall. Little did she know, Akatsuki had his back rested against the same spot her head was placed. He could hear her tears hit the floor. The sweet, salty scent made his chest tight with pain. So as not to disturb her, he left his post without a sound.

Leaving the room, Ruka followed the stairs down to the great hall. The marble floor seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. Great windows framed by delicate white curtains let in the moons radiant glow. She felt her breath leave her at the sight. It truly was beautiful. It was if she were in a silvery river. Everything was bright in the house. The two staircases that lined either side of the hall, connected at the top to lead to halls encircling the house. She looked to the light coming from the other end of the room. Someone was making noise in another room. Curious, she followed her ears. Paintings lined the walls on either sides of Ruka. She stopped to look at one in particular. The people in it were oddly familiar. A family of three looked serious but kind. The man stood behind the woman in the chair. His eyes were dark and secretive. His copper hair was tamed down. The woman's long, curling, auburn hair framed deep sienna eyes, Ruka had a feeling she had seen them before. They were kind and understanding. Then she saw him. The small boy sitting on his mother's lap was very familiar. His hair was the same copper as his fathers, but his eyes, they were his mothers. Ruka giggled, even as a child, Akatsuki had the same sleepy-eyed expression, but calm and collected as well. Of course his family portrait would be here; this was his family's mansion. Someone sneezed further down the hall, making Ruka jump. With one last glance at the painting, she continued her journey.

Akatsuki looked up from the cooking book he was reading. Someone with a light and delicate step came into the kitchen. Under the light, Ruka saw flour on Akatsuki's nose and up his arms. The sleeves of his clean shirt were rolled up. So that's why he had sneezed. She couldn't help but giggle. Akatsuki smiled embarrassed.

"What are you making?" she asked composing herself. He looked at the book and then at the oven.

"I made biscuits, it was easy, but when I was putting everything away, the flour fell on the counter." He replied not meeting her eyes. Ruka hadn't noticed it before, but now she could definitely smell the biscuits in the oven. They smelled wonderful. Coming behind the counter, she helped him clean up. As she was trying to put away the book on the top shelf, she put out something that had been nagging at her ever since she walked into the room.

"How long have you been able to cook and bake? I never knew you could." Coming up behind her and putting the book on the shelf, he answered calmly.

"Hanabusa always complained that he never got to eat what he really wanted to, so he wanted to try cooking. He was terrible, but of course, he made me try as well. Unlike him, I found it easy. Ever since, he asks me to make him food. I find it's actually really handy, and I enjoy it too. I can just be alone with my thoughts." Ruka turned and looked up at him. It seemed she was always learning new things about him. Looking at him like this, she studied his features. His shirt was [as usual] undone. Surprisingly, no flour had gotten on his chest. His face was tired looking, but not his usual sleepy and calm look. He had dark rings under his eyes, and his face was tight with stress. She wanted to know what it was that was making him so stressed, and take it away. She hated seeing him like this. A loud beeping made them jump. Akatsuki turned to the counter and found his phone. Ruka felt her heart pounding. How long had they been staring at each other? It felt like forever. Busying herself with dishes, she tried to ignore what Akatsuki was saying.

"Hanabusa?"

**"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN!" **Akatsuki cringed at his cousin's voice.

"I'm sorry! I meant to call you last night! I just…"

**"SORRY! YOU'RE SORRY! COUSIN, I HAVE BEEN STARING AT MY PHONE ALL DAY AND NIGHT WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! DO YOU NOT CARE THAT I HAVE PUT SO MUCH ON THE LINE FOR YOU?" **Rubbing his temple, Akatsuki groaned. Trust Hanabusa to have a panic attack after just one night.

"Calm down, everything is fine. We're at the house now. We arrived at sunrise. Can you stop yelling at me please?"

**"Fine, but cousin, don't you ever do that to me again." **

"Did you have something to say, other than screaming at me?" Akatsuki asked getting a little impatient.

**"No… not really, Kaname's been kind of quiet. It's scaring me, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. But if I were you, I would get anything you don't have, now. You may not have another chance. Better try and disguise yourself though. He may be watching." **

"Alright, we'll go as soon as we can. Thank you cousin, I appreciate what you've done."

**"Keep me updated. Good bye." **Ruka looked up when Akatsuki closed the phone.

"Was that Hanabusa? What did he say?" Her voice was eager. Sighing, he replied.

"He yelled at me for not calling him right away. He also suggested we go for groceries today. We won't be leaving the house after tonight." Ruka looked down at the dishes in her hands and tried to hide her disappointment that Kaname had not said anything. Akatsuki saw it though. They were silent for the next while. Ruka had decided to try and give him a taste of his own medicine so to speak. He didn't really notice though, he liked the silence.

"Does anything ever get you annoyed!" she finally threw at him when he pulled out the biscuits. He looked up surprised.

"Is that what you were trying to do?" Throwing up her arms, she stalked over to the table and sat down, arms crossed over her chest. She was giving the 'oh so famous Ruka pout' that she was known for as a child. Struggling to keep a straight face, he put a plate with a biscuit in front of her. Setting down jam and honey as well, he told her,

"Eat that and then go get ready to go for groceries." Still scowling, she reached for the food.

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! Hope you liked it! Remember to review! MUCH APPRECIATED! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHA! I'm going to get better at updating sooner... well I'm gonna try. Writer's Block doesn't help that much though... D: But anywho! Here it is, chapter four. I hope you like it! Again a HUGE 'thank you' to all who have been fav'ing and commenting on my story, I truly appreciate it! :) HAPPY READING! **

**(p.s. I do not own these characters, they belong to the very talented Matsuri Hino)**

**Chapter Four**

Ruka helped Akatsuki unload his car. It hadn't taken them long to find the groceries. Akatsuki had run around the store, with Ruka always by his side. He didn't let her out of his sight. She felt a little peeved over his little trust in her. Did he honestly think she would run off? Surely he would expect her to have a little self-restraint.

"Ruka, are you coming?" Akatsuki's voice disrupted her thoughts. Looking up, she saw him standing on the stairs with the majority of the grocery bags. She looked down at the two bags she had picked up. She felt her cheeks burn with shame, she had been so wound up in her thoughts that she had forgotten to help Akatsuki.

"Sorry." She mumbled hurrying behind him. Keeping her head down, Ruka made her way to the kitchen. Akatsuki took his time behind her. He could hear her frantically trying to find the right place for the contents in the bags. Knowing Ruka, he didn't want her to feel he was judging her while watching. He smiled at a memory so long ago,

~ _**"Akatsuki, look at her! She's doing it all wrong! Tell her she's doing it wrong!" Hanabusa shrieked. His baby cheeks were flushed with anger. Akatsuki stared back and forth between his cousin and the little girl. He didn't see what was wrong. It looked like she was making a sand castle in the sand box… what was wrong with that? Surely it wasn't a bad thing.**_

_**"I-"**_

_**"NO! She's doing it all wrong!" The little girl stood then, little hands flew into fist and rested on her hips. She scowled at Hanabusa.**_

_**"I'll make my castle anyway I want Aido-kun!" That said, she sat back down and continued her building with an old cooking pot. Ignoring his fuming cousin, Akatsuki silently made his way over to Ruka. He stopped in front of the sandbox and offered her a shell that he had been holding. **_

_**"Do… do you want to use it?" he was surprised she had heard him. She looked up at him, her brown eyes wide. They sparkled as she smiled and accepted the shell.~**_

He wished he could see that smile again. It had been so long since Ruka was truly happy. If only to see that smile again, Akatsuki would do anything. Sighing, he figured he had given her enough time to finish. He ambled into the kitchen and found her sitting on the counter. One of the leftover biscuits from this morning was in her hand. Honey glistened and was spilling over her delicate fingers. Her face was calm.

"There you are! You certainly took your time." The innocence was spoiled when she spoke; the mask was on again. Akatsuki didn't say anything, but merely shrugged. He came around to the fridge and started unpacking. Frowning, Ruka slid off daintily, still holding her snack.

"Well, I'm going to explore my 'cage'. If you should need me, I'm sure you'll have a better idea of where I'll be than I will myself." Head held high, she grabbed a napkin and stalked out off, her hair billowing behind her. She was the perfect picture of a high-class Drama-Queen Akatsuki thought. Rolling his eyes, he continued his task.

Ruka nibbled thoughtfully at her biscuit. She felt she ought to explore her knew home now. It would give her something to do, as well as give her an idea of what lay ahead of her for the remainder of her time here. She wandered down one of the numerous halls.

_'This will take me weeks to get through every room!' _She thought. Well, she would have enough time. She stopped at a double door entrance. There wasn't anything particular about this one; the doors were the same heavy, white-painted oak as all the others. With her non-sticky hand, she took the brass handle and pushed the heavy door open. The brightening moon flooded through an immense window on the far wall. It went from the floor to the high ceiling. The light shone on everything in the room. Ruka gasped when she saw the most beautiful grand piano she had ever set her eyes on. It was closed, she thought that a pity. An antique rug was thrown over the lid to keep the dust off the shiny black wood. Ivory keys glinted invitingly. Here caught another shape beside the magnificent instrument. This one was smaller, but just as beautiful. A red-brown wood shone alongside silver strings. A cello, well made and what looked to be quite old. It had a sense of being older despite its perfect condition. Turning around, Ruka saw different instruments covered by sheets to keep off dust. Stacks of music sheets were everywhere. This room would be her favourite she decided. Her fingers ached to exercise across the piano's keys but, she couldn't bring herself set a fingernail on it after eating. No, she would come back. For now though, she would explore once again. She turned reluctantly and made her way out. Once in the hall, she closed the door as quietly as if a baby slept soundly in the room. Curiosity set in, what other treasures and mysteries of the Kain family would she unlock?

OOOoooOOOooo

Kaname wandered aimlessly through his mansion. The aristocrats bowed whenever he passed. He noted that none of them seemed nervous. Perhaps none of them knew of what Akatsuki Kain had planned. Not that the tall vampire ever confided in anyone. He was so quiet and…private. His feelings had always been so masked, up until recently. Kaname stopped abruptly, Akatsuki did confide in someone though! There was only one person that probably knew more about Akatsuki than anyone besides his own parents; Hanabusa Aido.

OOOoooOOOooo

A sigh of near defeat escaped the young vampire's lips. She was thoroughly disappointed in what she had found. Not that the guest rooms were very large and quite lovely but…what was there to find in there? Now Ruka was not a nosy person, she just preferred a good mystery to dull guest rooms. She was about ready to give up; when she saw a door opened a crack. All the other rooms had been shut but this one wasn't. A dim light leaked into the hall. Heart racing, she came to the door. Her hands grasped the double doors and pushed them open. It was bigger than all the other guest rooms, but this one looked… lived in. It couldn't possibly be a guest room. A colourful striped blanket covered the bed. Resting against a bright pillow was a stuffed bunny. Intrigued, Ruka came to the bed. Her hands, now rid of honey, reached out and touched the worn toy. Sad, glass eyes shone brightly. One year was stitched up rather clumsily, as if done by a child. The fur was a dull yellow in most patches, but behind the ears, a proud, warm yellow shone as well as around the tail. Despite its worn color, it was still surprisingly soft. It was missing most of its white yarn whiskers around the pink-satin nose. Picking it up, Ruka caught its scent, a scent that she had known since she was a little girl. The whole room had the same fragrance, but not nearly as strong as the bunny. It was so familiar to her; the earthy smell of cinnamon and the freshness of rain. Yes, she had found Akatsuki's childhood room. A bookshelf very generously stocked stood proudly in the far corner. The worn spines stood as a symbol of much use and love from Akatsuki's eager and gentle hands. Still holding the bunny, Ruka crossed the room to examine a chest. The wood was light in color, but heavy. It was durable she thought, perfect for a young vampire boy. Kneeling, she held the bunny to her chest and opened the box. As she had suspected, she found toys. A wooden train set was piled neatly in one side. An assortment of balls, a bag of marbles and a child's tambourine sat amongst each other. They all showed age and wear, but loving wear. She smiled and closed the lid. She ran a delicate hand across Akatsuki's initials carved into the lid. Ruka jumped when she heard footsteps approaching. They were far down the hall, but she still couldn't bear the thought of Akatsuki catching her in his room like this. Placing the bunny gently on the bed where she found it, she rushed out of the room and left the door open, just a crack; as she found it. Thinking quickly, she opened the door across the hall and peered in; another guest room. As she was closing the door, Akatsuki finally reached her.

"Satisfied so far of what you see?" he asked pleasantly calm. Ruka peered up at him innocently.

"It'll do. Though I have not near finished you know." She retorted. Raising an eyebrow, Akatsuki glanced up and down the hall.

"Hmm, yes well, I hope you don't mind waiting till after lunch to explore more." Ruka sighed mentally with relief. He didn't seem suspicious.

"Seems adequate enough." She permitted. Akatsuki nodded and turned to lead the way back to the kitchen. He could hear her heart begin to slow. He bit his lip to resist laughing. She must have thought he hadn't seen her come from his room. He wouldn't let her know that he knew. He knew from her scent, it had been stronger in that room. Not that he really cared if she was in there. He didn't keep anything out that would be… embarrassing or anything. At least, that's what he thought. He had forgotten something. While in there, Ruka had just missed seeing a small black journal on the bedside table, and Akatsuki had forgotten its very existence. But, for now they were both completely, innocently unaware of its presence.

As Akatsuki was clearing the dishes away, Ruka decided to ask him something.

"Akatsuki, you don't mind me going through the house do you?" she kept her voice still so as not to show her nerves. It was still small though.

"No. Of course I don't." The answer was quick, no need to think about reasons why not. Ruka sighed relieved.

"I just don't want to be imposing. Would I be able to make a map? It would help me not get lost." Akatsuki looked up and smiled his usual sleepy smile.

"Of course." He murmured. Drying his hands, he found a pad of paper, a pencil, ruler and an eraser in a drawer. He handed it to Ruka before going back to the dishes. She thanked him and began to sketch out the interior from the great hall. Being the daughter of such a distinguished family, she was to learn all about designing extravagant homes. Her hand moved expertly across the page. Akatsuki watched discreetly, impressed with her work.

"I think I'll leave investigating to tomorrow. I'd like to stay in the music room for the remainder of the night, if that isn't a problem?" She stated almost as a side note. Akatsuki nodded, forgetting that she had her head over her page. She saw though. Just as he had been watching her, she did him. He had rolled his sleeves past his elbows to clean the dishes. She couldn't help but marvel at his strong forearms. He wasn't what you would call the most muscular, but he was well muscled. He seemed to come about it naturally. He had always been a tall, lanky kid, not quite fitting into his body. But now, he had filled out quite handsomely. Shaking away those thoughts, Ruka focused on her paper. Once she was satisfied, she left for the music room. She was eager to file through that lovely sheet music, just waiting to be played. Akatsuki chuckled when he saw her pick up her pace outside of the kitchen. He had known she would love the music room. She had always been a musical child.

Ruka's chest rose and fell exaggeratedly as she came into the room. Everything was as she left it, untouched. Her bare feet made no sound on the marble floor and she crossed over to the piano. She lifted the rug and folded it neatly before setting it on the floor. Her pale hands contrasted against the black exterior. Gently, she lifted the lid and propped it up. The strings gleamed in the moonlight. Her breath hitched as she sat down and set her fingers atop the smooth keys. Her index finger lightly pressed down on the middle C. The sound was beautiful. She tried a chord. Somehow, the piano was perfectly in tune. Remembering one of her favourite childhood songs, she began. Für Elise, it rang out in the room and drifted throughout the house. Akatsuki looked up from his book and smiled. He remembered it well.

After going through some of her old favourites, Ruka decided it was time to explore the music sheets. A particular song was running through her memory and she was determined to find it. Shifting on the seat, she leant over and picked up one pile closest to the piano. They were stacked perfectly, each in perfect condition and alphabetically placed. It would speed up her searching, she thought with a sigh of relief. Checking the sheet on the very bottom, she found all 'A'.

"Next pile." She murmured. Getting up, Ruka wandered through the room. Whenever she came to a pile, she would check the last and first letter in the pile. It seemed each pile was all one letter. For all the organization in the room, the sheets of music were placed all over and not at all in the proper order of the alphabet.

"This will never do. I'm going to place them all in the right order." She would get no peace of mind if she didn't. One thing about Ruka, she was a very determined young lady. She smiled contentedly as she worked. Time seemed to fly by. She forgot all about everything that had happened to her in the past few days. Kaname was far from mind, which rarely ever happened. Ever since she had first met him, he was all that was on her mind. Some [like Akatsuki] thought that it was a little worrisome how much she thought about him. Ruka was totally oblivious to her friend's cautions, which was another thing about her; she didn't listen to reason well.

"AHA!" She exclaimed proudly. She had finished placing everything accordingly. In doing so, she had found what she had set out to find. Just the name alone brought up memories from so long ago. A yawn took over as she came over to the piano once more. Brushing aside the fact that it was getting late, Ruka set the music up and read hungrily. Notes sprang up and filled her heart and flowed through her fingers. Taking in a breath, she let loose a pure note.

Akatsuki looked up from his book once again. He heard a note, not a piano note, but a voice.

'…_it goes like this: the fourth, the fifth  
the minor fall and the major lift  
the baffled king composing Hallelujah…'_

Ruka's voice was sweet and pure. The song was so nostalgic to him. He remembered when he first heard that song… when he was no more than three years old.

_**His family had come to visit the Souen family one weekend. He was always a shy and quiet child, especially around other children. He had met Ruka before, and she had always made him feel especially shy. She was a year younger, but much more outgoing. She reminded him a lot of his cousin Hanabusa. Unfortunately, the two didn't get along, even at that age. His parents had let him roam on his own, and he found himself in front of a large glass door. Curious, he reached up and opened the door. It silently swung open. Music was released as he did so. It was so pretty. He glanced around the room and saw a small piano. A woman was sitting at the instrument and playing beautifully. Then a small voice began to sing. Looking again, Akatsuki saw a little girl, Ruka. She sat in her little white dress, her curls in pretty, pink ribbons. She was singing with a big smile on her face, he small feet wriggling gaily just off the chairs cushion. **_

_**"…hallelujah, hallelujah…" It was such a sad song, but she sang it with a child's innocent love. Not wanting to be seen, Akatsuki quietly shuffled over to the side, and sat beside the open door. He closed his eyes and listened, content. ~**_

Yes, he remembered it well. He leaned his head back and listened once again, his sepia eyes closed.

Ruka felt a tear prick her eye as she sang, but she wouldn't stop. As she was singing, she heard something… another voice. It sang perfectly in harmony with her. The voice was deeper, but it sounded wonderful. She finished the song, hoping to hear it better, but it stopped as soon as she did. Disappointed, she closed up the music. She yawned again, and she tried to cover it with a lazy hand.

"Tired?" She yelped when she heard Akatsuki's voice.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." He apologized coming into the room. Ruka put a hand up to dismiss it but was distracted with another yawn. Chuckling, Akatsuki offered his hand and helped her up. He closed the piano and led her out of the room.

"You'll have tomorrow to continue you're music." He murmured in her ear. His breath tickled her neck and sent a shiver down her spine. She tried not to let him see he wriggle slightly. If he did notice, he didn't comment. As he shut the doors behind them, Ruka remembered there was something she wanted to ask him.

"Akatsuki, I-"

"Ask me tomorrow Ruka. You should get some sleep." He interrupted her before she could get anything else out. Frowning, she let him whisk her away to her room. After handing Ruka her pajamas, Akatsuki left the room and closed the doors behind him. Ruka stared at where Akatsuki last stood her hands on her hips. Was he singing earlier? Surely it was him. She had meant to ask him about it, but it was almost as if he knew what she would ask and was trying to avoid it.

_'I'll get an answer. He can't run from me.'_ That was it, she wasn't going to let this down… but she was awful sleepy, and the bed looked terribly comfortable. Maybe... in…the morn-

Akatsuki put his head against the tile wall in the shower. The hot water poured down his back, loosening tense muscles.

_'That was too close.' _He thought running a hand through his wet hair. He was going to have to be more careful. Ruka was a lot sharper than his cousin. He would just have to try and distract her, couldn't be too hard right?

* * *

**Well, another chapter gone and done :] I really will try to get up the next chapter, but I'm going to have to rattle my brains for the next part. :P But It'll be up, I promise! KEEP ON READING AND REVIEWING AND THANKS SO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE LONG AWAITED, SHAMEFULLY AND TERRIBLY OVERDUE CHAPTER FIVE! I deeply apologise for the shamefully overdue update. My only excuse is damn writer's block and my own terrible procrastination. I am sooo sooo sorry. BUT, I made this one longer to try and atone for my 'sin'. X3 I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT!**

**(All characters belong to the talented Matsuri Hino)**

* * *

Chapter Five

"K-Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa sputtered. His eyes were huge as the pure-blood strode into his room.

"Aido, I had thought to ignore Akatsuki's little… hic-cup. But, Ruka's parents have been pressing the demand to talk to their daughter. Now, I can only give them so many excuses. So won't you be so kind as to tell me where Kain has taken Ruka?" It was amazing such lies could roll off his tongue and anyone would believe him. But, he wasn't the only one capable of giving such a convincing lie.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you are talking about. I truly apologise for your troubles, but my cousin gave me no hint of his plans." Kaname looked out the window, hiding a smile. This was going to take some time.

"Well then, if he should try and contact you, be sure to notify me immediately." Hanabusa had no time to answer, Kaname had gone. Heart racing, he pulled out a small key from his pocket and opened a drawer on his bedside table. Quickly checking, he again saw 'no messages' on his phone. With Kaname now pressing on him, he would have to speak to Akatsuki soon. Something would have to be arranged.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka awoke suddenly, sitting ram-rod straight. Her chest rose and fell heavily. What had woken her? A sudden flash lit up the room for a second. A crack followed, making her jump. Slipping out of her bed, she ran to the window and tore open the curtain. Rain pelted the windows. A shiver ran up her spine as she backed away from the huge window. She felt as though someone were watching her. In her dream, someone had been watching her with evil eyes. It was Rido's followers all over again. She hadn't showed it when she was actually in front of them, but ever since that day, she had been having terrible nightmares. She hated the thought that she, an aristocrat would be so afraid of ex-humans. There was something about their crazed eyes though that absolutely terrified her. The lightning flashed again, casting an eerie glow on the objects in her room. Heart racing, Ruka peered out the window. Had she seen a shape on the window sill? As she took one more step, another bolt of light flashed, followed almost immediately by a huge crack of thunder. A scream tore from her chest.

Akatsuki bolted up in his bed. A scream shook his frame as it reached his ears. It horrified him to no end to hear it. Running from his room, he rushed to Ruka's. Bursting through the doors, he saw Ruka collapsed beside her bed. A look of terror on her face as she stared out at the window. He hurried to her and collected her in his arms. He looked over to the window and saw a shape stuck on the ledge. Ruka made no effort to let go of her grip around his neck as he slowly made his way to the glass pane. Lightning lit up the shape, revealing a scarecrow, ripped from its field from the wind. Frowning, Akatsuki pulled the curtains closed and brought Ruka out of the room. Something must be terribly wrong if Ruka was screaming over a scarecrow. Ruka hadn't looked at him this whole time he realized. Once he was out of the room, he picked her up like a small child and brought her downstairs to the sitting room connected to the kitchen. She didn't protest when he set her gently on a couch facing the door-way connecting the kitchen and sitting room. Her eyes were unfocused, her face pale. Grabbing a blanket, he wrapped it around her shoulders before going to the kitchen. He took a kettle and put it on the stove to boil water. All the while he was looking for tea; he kept an eye on Ruka. She didn't move the whole time. The way she was staring at nothing, scared him. He didn't like the silence she was emitting. The only sound for a while was the heating water. When he brought over two steaming mugs, she finally spoke.

"I'm afraid." She was so quiet; Akatsuki thought he was imagining the words. He put his cup down and sat close to her.

"Of what?" She finally looked at him. His throat tightened when he saw tears glistening in her deep brown eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but instead, she hid her face in his chest. He could feel her tears running down his bare skin. Carefully, he took her mug and placed it beside his. His arms then came around her body and pulled her close. His heart pounded at the proximity of their bodies. He wanted to tell her she could tell him anything. He wanted her to know that he was always there for her… but he couldn't make the words come out. Little did he know, that just by having his arms around her, said the words for him, and many more. Ruka stopped crying and sniffed. Her voice was soft, but he heard every word.

"I see Level-E's in my dreams, if you can call them dreams. Ever since that day… I've had these nightmares. They don't stop! I see their eyes watching me, always the same crazed eyes." Fresh tears followed drying tracks down her cheeks and dripped onto Akatsuki's chest. He held her tighter and stroked her hair.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I- I'm here." His voice cracked slightly at the last words. Ruka's arms tightened around his waist, surprising him. She had never been so forward with him before.

"You're so easy to talk to Akatsuki." The words came without her really realizing it. Akatsuki's cheeks burned red. He considered taking her back to her room, but decided against it when her breathing evened and her arms became slack around his torso. Warily, he took hold of the blanked Ruka had abandoned and draped it around her body. He let himself sink back into the couch. His eyes gazed at Ruka's sleeping face. Dark circles under her eyes concerned him. How long had she gone without proper sleep? Ruka shifted slightly, her hair tickling his nose. He smiled and tilted his head onto the cushion. Sleep came quickly, and he invited it gratefully.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka awoke earlier than usual. Her neck was stiff and sore. Her hands reached up as she stretched out her aching back. Someone grunted as she did so. Startled, her arm came around and smacked someone's face. Akatsuki grabbed his now bleeding nose in shock. Ruka gasped as she saw him rock his head forward.

"Akatsuki, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…" She stopped when he waved a bloody hand.

"Don' worry 'bout it. I'b godda get a cloth." Ruka leapt off his lap as he started to get up. She watched as he made his way groggily to the bathroom. She was sure that her face was red at the moment.

_'STUPID STUPID STUPID! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES!' _she vented to herself. What she didn't understand, was why she was sleeping on his lap! Frowning, she tried to remember what had happened during the day. Surely there had been something! Her head moved towards the window when she heard the rain continuing it's descent down the windows. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered what had happened. Her own voice was in her head, she could remember clearly she had told him her fear. Stomach dropping, she was so ashamed.

Akatsuki walked back into the kitchen and found Ruka at the counter. Her hands were clenched into fists and her hair was hiding her face. He cleared his throat and she looked up startled.

"Akatsuki I'm so sorry! I didn't break your nose did I?" Akatsuki shook his head quickly and rushed over to her.

"No, no please it's not that bad. I'll be fine in a little while. Don't worry about me alright?" Ruka let out a breath and nodded. Akatsuki looked at the clock and shook his head. It was still too early for them to be up, but the sky was so dark that it felt later. Ruka stared out at the large glass door in the kitchen, her eyes widening whenever lightning flashed. He really needed to get her mind elsewhere, Kain thought.

"Ruka, why don't we watch a movie? You can start it and I can make you something to eat?" he suggested softly. Ruka looked up and nodded. He resisted letting out a sigh of relief and brought her back into the living room. He watched as she browsed the huge shelf full of movies. Ruka didn't remember the last time she had seen so many! After living most of the year at the academy, she had forgotten that she had loved to watch movies at home. She had quite an impressive collection herself, but this… this was much more! Akatsuki couldn't help but laugh as she picked up Pride and Prejudice.

"What!" she cried incredulously. Akatsuki tried to reign in his laughter while saying,

"I don't know how many times you've watched that since I've known you." Ruka turned red and thrust the movie into his hands.

"Well…" what could she say? There really was nothing she could say. He was right, she did watch it excessively, but she loved it so much!

"Just let me watch it Akatsuki!" she pouted. Kain sighed and obeyed her wish. Once Ruka was set up comfortably on the large couch, a blanket wrapped around her small frame, Akatsuki set off for the kitchen once again. Ruka watched him go discreetly. The scent of his blood was nearly gone now. It was strange, she had never really thought much of what another vampire's blood would smell like, but after smelling his… Her throat had burned but not in her normal hunger. It was a powerful feeling of need, and want, her heart pounded at the scent. It smelled like him, earthy cinnamon and fresh rain… but sweeter and thicker. She felt pulled towards it from the very core of her being, it scared her. What could it possibly mean?

_"My dear Mr. Bennet, have you heard..." _Ruka's attention was drawn back to the movie, now playing in front of her.

Akatsuki raided the now stocked fridge and brought out what he needed. As he worked together making an omelette, last night played through his head. He didn't dare mention it to Ruka, but it bothered him to no end. Her frightened, unfocused eyes played behind his eyelids and caused his throat to tighten. What could he possibly do to help her forget? He hated to see her looking half dead every morning. His hand moved out of habit when he heard the eggs sizzling. A quiet buzzing reached his ears then, taking his mind off Ruka. While keeping his eye on the pan, he reached out across the counter and picked up his phone. Hanabusa's name flashed on the screen. Sighing, Akatsuki answered.

"Hello?"

**"Cousin, there is a problem."**

"What now?" Akatsuki couldn't help but roll his eyes.

**"I'm serious Akatsuki. Kaname is trying to trick me into telling him where you are. I can't play dumb forever. He knows I'm lying. We need to come up with an excuse soon. And I mean soon." **Akatsuki felt his heart stop for a second.

"AKATSUKI, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BRINGING BREAKFAST!" Ruka demanded from the other room. Kain nearly dropped the phone at the sound of her shrill tone.

**"Yikes! Why is she always so cranky in the morning?" **Hanabusa questioned, Akatsuki wasn't surprised his cousin had heard her.

"I'll contact you soon Hanabusa. I need to think about this."

**"Alright, but don't think too long. I may be a fabulous actor, but I can't lie forever." **Akatsuki groaned at the remark.

**"Oh, and don't let Ruka walk all over you. Your parents won't like that you know."** Akatsuki blushed.

"Good-bye Hanabusa." With that said, he shut the phone.

"AKATSUKI!" Ruka seemed a little edgier when she was hungry, he noted.

"I'm coming!" He called patiently as he slipped the now perfectly done omelette onto two n plates. Hanabusa's words were still running through his head as he made his way over to Ruka. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes and hectic spots of colour high on her cheeks, her hair falling out of a loose braid. Kain's heart pounded at the sight. Just for a few seconds she looked so peaceful sitting on her throne of cushions and blankets. But, at the sight of food in Akatsuki's hands, she frowned and the mask was back.

"Took you long enough!"

_'Yes, that's the Ruka I know'_ he thought slightly exasperated. He watched as she carefully took the plate in her own hands, eyes glued to the TV screen.

For the few hours that the movie offered, Akatsuki was able to sit in peace. Ruka seemed to be better after it was over. But, it could have been a mask.

"I'm going to have a shower." She announced while stretching her tired limbs. Akatsuki nodded and stood beside her. Taking her plate and his, he led the way out of the room. His eyes discreetly watched her as she skipped off up towards the staircase. Protecting her had always been his second nature, ever since he had met her. But now, it was a stronger feeling. He felt lost and helpless when she wasn't near enough for him to save her.

Ruka stood at the foot of the large staircase. The rooms above looked strangely eerie in the dark and made her shiver.

_'Get a grip Ruka. You are a daughter of Souen, nothing frightens you.'_ It was a bold declaration, but with little heart in it. Taking in a deep breath, she took the first step. Her feet led her while her mind screamed to head back to where Akatsuki was. She gritted her teeth and made it to the open doors to her room. Peering around it anxiously, Ruka tip-toed in. Her heart raced as she ran across the floor to the large bathroom. Once the door was closed, she felt her heart slow. Panic washed away. Curiosity took over again once she looked around her surroundings. It never ceased to amaze her how big the Kain mansion was. (And this is only their get away house.) She wondered how often they actually came. Ruka remembered Akatsuki's parents were often very busy. He was mostly found at the Aido residence in his early childhood. Any family vacation was a rare privilege for the young Kain heir. A large claw foot tub shower caught Ruka's eye and all her pervious thoughts vanished. She made her way to the large shelf and clothes hooks on the wall opposite the sink and began to strip. A great chandelier softly lit the room and cloaked her now exposed skin. Her pyjamas were abandoned on the floor as she turned the silver handles and watched the water flow freely. While she waited for the tub to fill, she came to the mirror; the black and white checked tiles were cool on her bare feet. Looking in the mirror she saw the rings under her eyes. A delicate hand gently touched them and she sighed. She was a wreck. Her hair tumbled down her chest and covered her breasts in tangled curls. She ran an impatient hand through it, trying to tame the locks. Fed up, she bounded to the tub and turned it off. A hanging basket of soaps and shampoos caught her eye. Choosing what she wanted, she stepped daintily into the warm water. A sigh of content escaped her lips as she lowered her naked body into it completely.

Kain wandered around aimlessly after he had finished washing the few dishes they had used. His throat burned in an all too familiar way. Ruka's scent was constantly torturing him. He was stupid to have allowed himself to hold her all night long. He already was lacking in his tablet intake. Opening the cupboard, he took out the container of blood tablets and poured some into a small glass bowl. He filled a glass the brim with water and downed a good amount of the small pills. He only hoped his eyes didn't look as hungry as he felt.

"I need distraction." He mumbled to himself. An idea came to him and he set down the bowl full of tablets on the counter. His legs carried him down the hall to a room where he was sure to find something to take his mind off the girl upstairs now lounging bare in his bathroom tub.

After she had scrubbed her skin and hair till she was thoroughly satisfied, Ruka let her body sink in further till her head was the only part of her out of water. She closed her eyes and let her mind take her. Everything that had happened in the past few days ran through her head and she watched it with interest. A book suddenly came into view, a small black book on a small boy's bedside table. Her eyes snapped open at the recognition. She had barely glanced at it when she was leaving Akatsuki's childhood room and now, it seemed it could be filled with the cure to her curiosity of her tall friend. She was filled then with an urgent need to see the book. How could she get back into the room without Akatsuki suspecting anything? Music drifted under the door at that moment, putting a pause to all her thoughts. The music was sweet and filled with longing. It seeped into her very being and she felt a pull to it. Wanting to see what was making this wonderful music, she lifted herself out of the tub and wrapped a white, thick, fluffy towel around her body. Not bothering with anything else, she padded out of the bathroom and made her way to the stairs. In the hall, the music was louder and she recognised the instrument as a cello. She grasped the curved railing and slowly made her way down the staircase. The sound pulled her towards the music room's slightly opened doors. Ruka fought with herself weather or not it was a good idea to announce her presence. She settled with standing unseen. The piece ended and Akatsuki let out a sigh and stood. Heart leaping, Ruka had no time to run back to the safety of her room. She gasped when he opened the door.

"Oh!" Akatsuki stared at her with a slight smile of amusement on his face. He struggled to make it look as though he was just as surprised as she was. He had really known she was there the whole time. He could smell her as soon as she stepped off the stairs. He was surprised thought to see her standing there in only a towel. He guessed his face was nearly as red as hers at the moment.

"I'm sorry… I heard you playing and I wanted to see…" she started lamely. Akatsuki shook his head and chuckled. Was she seriously apologising?

"You don't need to apologise Ruka." His hand came up suddenly and gently tucked her wet hair behind her ear. He let it linger on the side of her face. Ruka's heart pounded at the contact. She should have wanted to slap it away, but… she didn't.

"Ruka… I" She watched his face eagerly waiting to see what he would say, but he dropped his hand. Looking away he muttered softly,

"You should go get dressed. You don't want to catch a chill." Ruka blushed and hurried back to her room. As soon as she was gone, Akatsuki turned to the wall and beat his fist against it.

_'IDIOT!' _He scolded.

Ruka shook stood with her back against the door to her room and held her face in her hands. She felt embarrassed and a complete fool. The night was NOT going well. Starting with possibly breaking Akatsuki's nose and then showing up in a towel and giving the stupidest excuse she could ever have presented.

"I'll just try and avoid talking for the rest of the night. Tomorrow I can start all over." She tried to convince herself.

_'Perhaps I will get a chance to find that book.' _

* * *

**Well, there it is! Chapter five done! Heh, I'm leaving you with another cliffhanger. OOPS! :P But, I'm getting over my writer's block so hopefully I will be putting up the next chapter soon! Oh, and I've decided to put up a picture of the Kain Mansion. I will hopefully be putting a link up soon so you can all see what the layout looks like :) A HUGE 'Thank you' to all my supporters, you really keep me going! I truly appreciate it! Keep reading and commenting! I love to hear what you think of it! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is! WOOHOO! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I TOOK TOO LONG ON THIS CHAPTER I KNOW! D: **

**I am actually quite proud of this chapter I must admit though. I got stuck quite a few times. Yes it is very long, but it holds a lot of key elements to the story. :) ANywho I'll stop talking now and let you read! **

**PLEASE ENJOY! **

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ruka wandered aimlessly through the room, tossing clothes over her shoulder. Her hair was still dripping on the spotless white carpet in her room. Why she had never been in this mansion before was starting to puzzle her. Since infancy, she had been so close to the Kain family and visited almost every one of their homes. This one was a complete mystery. She hadn't even heard of it before. Again, it was another mystery for her to solve.

"Where shall I go now?" She questioned after buttoning her blouse. She really didn't want to see Akatsuki at this point; it would just be too embarrassing. She could always go down the hall and peek into his childhood room again. But then, she would be taking a lot of risks not getting caught. Nothing else really intrigued her at the moment though. Opening to double doors wide, she decided.

Akatsuki had gone down another hall, needing to be away from Ruka's taunting scent and beauty. It truly was provoking to be all alone with a woman whom you love. He was raised a gentleman though, and he would never take advantage of a woman, no matter how inviting the thought was. His parents would never forgive him, and Ruka's family would certainly have him turned to ash the minute they found out. No, he would restrain. Running his hand through his hair, he turned into a room with a frosted glass door. The walls were a screen for the water reflecting. Plants surrounded the room, giving it a whole under water feel. The tiles were warm from the heat and felt smooth under his feet as he padded to the shelves of towels. A window led out into a secluded garden in the back yard. It was always Mrs. Kain's favourite reading area. Akatsuki knelt at the shelves and took out a large towel and then turned to a small cubby. 'Akatsuki Kain' was carved into the wood and a swimsuit was folded neatly in the shelf. The bathroom was just beside the shelves and he walked in, not bothering to close the door. He doubted Ruka would actually find the room before he was done changing.

His reflection in the mirror stopped him as soon as he had pulled off his shirt. He scowled at the dark circles under his eyes and the tightness of his entire face. Even his shoulders were tense.

"I need to relax" he murmured and stepped into his swim-trunks. The warm lights overhead bathed his skin as he made his way to the large pool. Taking a deep breath, he dove in head first.

Ruka's head jerked up when she heard a faint splash. She grimaced at the thought of being found spying again, but she just couldn't help it! The mansion as well as Akatsuki himself was just full of mysteries that she had to figure out! Fighting against her better judgement, she turned from the hall she was starting to go down and followed her ears to the sound that was calling to her.

OOOoooOOOooo

Kaname stroked Yuki's hair and stared out the dark window. The home was quiet… almost eerily so. All the inhabitants could feel the anxiety rolling off Hanabusa and it was rubbing off onto everyone. There certainly was something that he was keeping from everyone and Kaname.

"Why doesn't he just blurt it out?" Rima had 'complained' in her bored tone. Shiki nodded sleepily in agreement, and that there was the extent of their conversation. The other vampires stared at them incredulously. Was there ever a time that they really put much effort into what happened around them? If they did, everyone was not present to witness it. Seiren wandered past the room in her ghost-like way, barely pausing to eavesdrop. She couldn't be bothered to care about what they had to say, and that's why she was the most trusted of Kaname. She wouldn't be distracted, unlike everyone else it seemed. Frankly, Seiren thought that Akatsuki was a right fool. He had been so close to Kaname, and then he walks away and betrays that trust…. And for what? Ruka. That Souen girl had always been his weakness and now it would be his death.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka peered through the frosted glass and stifled a gasp. It hadn't taken her any longer than she had expected to find the room where the sound had called her from. Now that she was there, she was glad she had come. It still never ceased to amaze Ruka, what she found in this mansion. The glass distorted what was behind the door, but she could tell that the red hair appearing and disappearing from view was Akatsuki. She could faintly hear his breathing heavy and steady with every stroke he cut through the water. He heart pounded at the sound, frightening her as much as it intrigued. What was this feeling? She wanted to be in that same room. She wanted to actually see him swimming, not just imagine it. How could she though? She had already screwed up terribly today… but then, how worse could it get? No, it couldn't get worse. It _wouldn't. _She would make sure of that.

With her newfound courage, she tapped the door open slowly as Akatsuki's red hair sunk under the water once more.

Akatsuki dove under, and closed his eyes. He had swum many lengths and now… he would float. Being Akatsuki, he could stay long under the water comfortably. He had always enjoyed just floating in the family pool. His father had always laughed and called him an otter. Akatsuki's mouth twitched in a smile at the memory. It was one year he and his parents had spent alone at this very same mansion. 'Real Home' is what his mother called it.

~_**"Akatsuki! Come and swim with us!" Chiyo Kain called to her son from the hall. Akatsuki, six years old, dropped his book and raced out of his room to his mother. She laughed and scooped him into her warm arms. Her auburn hair tickled his nose. Rikiya was already in the pool when they arrived. He laughed as his son rushed to change into his swimsuit and leapt into the pool Akatsuki swam to his father and then rolled onto his back to float. **_

_**"You are just like an otter. Always floating down the river, content with whatever is in the sky." Rikiya stated. Chiyo giggled and swam after the two boys…~**_

There it was… the smell, that smell that called and tormented. Raising his head from the water, he turned to see Ruka sitting on the far end of the pool. Her slender legs dangled in to water. His eyes trailed from her legs, up her willowy body to rest on her face. He couldn't ignore the black one-piece that so perfectly fit over her soft curves. The plunging neckline allowed the small curve of her pale-skinned breasts free for view. Swallowing suddenly venomous saliva, he glanced around nervously. Didn't she realise how inviting she was to him as she was? Her hair was still damp and pulled into a loose knot at the back of her head, leaving only a few loose curls to frame her face and trail her elegant neck. She smiled then and all his thoughts of puncturing her flawless skin with his own teeth vanished. It was a shy smile, but oh how it made his heart leap.

"I thought I'd join you. I didn't know what to do but I heard a splash and well… couldn't help myself." Akatsuki blinked a few times before realising that she was waiting for him to yell at her to get out.

"No, that-that's fine." Ruka smiled again then, much bigger than the first. Akatsuki stayed where he was as she slid her body off the edge and into the water. She made no sound as her body was engulfed in water. She swam towards him, her body moving with its own fluidity and gracefulness. He couldn't move as she came closer and closer. Finally she reached him, her legs brushing against his. His fang went through his lip at that very moment and he hissed. Ruka looked at him startled.

"S-sorry. Leg cramp." He mumbled lamely. Ruka smirked.

"You have to move more. Come on, I'll race you. First one to 15 laps wins" Akatsuki raised one eyebrow questioningly.

"I'm not going to break if I move you know." She stated as she reached the end of the pool. Akatsuki took in a breath trying to control himself and chuckled.

"Oh, I know moving won't break you. But are you sure you want to race me Ruka?" There, keep going as if nothings wrong. He could do this.

"Give it your best big boy. I have been known to astonish. And I will get a shock now, even from you!"

Okay, given, she was shockingly an excellent swimmer. He had thought to go easy on her, but once she easily pulled ahead of him, he couldn't help himself but put all he had into winning. His muscles moved in a familiar rhythm as his body moved ever faster up ahead of Ruka.

It didn't take long before the fifteen laps were done. Ruka had lost only by... well Akatsuki's arm. He had reached past her head and touched the side well before she was able to reach it.

"You're just too tall." She pouted as she heaved her body up over the side, resting on her stomach, head facing him. Akatsuki smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Dangling her arm in the water, she watched as he floated on his back idly. Her eyes raked up and down his body lazily but stopped short at the bottom of his hard stomach. Right there, peeking out from the waist line of his swim shorts was a tattoo. She had to blink a few times to make sure it was really there.

"Um, Akatsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Is that… a... is that a tattoo?" She extended a delicate hand to his stomach and he looked down. Turning pink he replied.

"Yeah…" She knew he had gotten the ear piercing years ago in spite of what his Uncle and Aunt had said against it but… this?

"When did you have that done?" She asked curious. Sighing he decided to tell her. She had seen it and there really wasn't much he could do to hide it.

"The year before we first came to Cross Academy, I had a bet with Shiki and I lost." He murmured just loud enough for her to hear.

"You had a bet with Shiki?" Her voice was incredulous. "What was the bet?"

Oh hell, he had done it now. He couldn't lie to her, but he didn't really want to tell her but now he would have to. Putting an arm over his eyes, he relayed his tale, trying to side-step some information.

"Do you remember that last Soirée we had before starting school?" Ruka gave a quick 'yes'.

_'Of course she remembers. Kaname had made a rare appearance that night.'_

"Well, that night he bet that I could get a certain lady to dance with me, and I bet against it. I wasn't expecting her to accept my offer to dance… but she did." Ruka was silent for a moment. Her lack of immediate response was making him nervous.

"So… the bet was that whoever was wrong would have to get a tattoo?" She sounded confused.

"Yeah, it was his idea, not mine."

"Well, I never thought Shiki would ever suggest something so reckless." There was a smile in her voice. Akatsuki chuckled quietly and replied,

"I think he would only do such a thing if he was more than one hundred percent confident in himself being right." Ruka started giggling at that.

"I guess it's a good thing it wasn't Hanabusa." She mused.

"Yes, he would've made me get one that's bigger and more noticeable." Ruka watched him with a serene smile as he swam back to the side of the pool.

"What is the tattoo of anyway?" She questioned, curious again. Looking up at her he hauled himself up beside her and sat facing her, one leg hanging over the edge. Propping herself on her elbows, she saw closer up that it was a red crescent moon with flames reaching out towards his left hip. Akatsuki sat as still as he possibly could as she gazed at him. It was torturing him inside being so exposed.

Ruka's heart was pounding as her eyes trailed up from his waistline and across his hard chest. She watched entranced as his chest rose and fell with each breath he inhaled and exhaled.

Her eyes were masked by her long full lashes as he watched them examine him. A groan built up and threatened to force itself through his mouth. Then she did something, something that he would never forget.

On impulse, and newfound courage, she lifted a delicate hand while shifting so she was level with his shoulders. Without pausing, her hand rested on his warm chest and she leaned in closer to him. His breath was warm on her neck and she turned her face up to his.

His eyes widened as Ruka's own eyes peered into his face. A gasp escaped his mouth as her lips brushed against his. It was tentative, but it set his whole body on fire. A shock went through his body and he fought to keep from pushing her onto the tiled floor right there. Ruka pulled back just the tiniest bit and took in a small shaky breath before pressing her lips to his once more. This time Akatsuki responded. One part of him was screaming to pull back before things got too far, but another part just wouldn't allow that. His one hand gripped the side of the pool and the other tenderly tangled in Ruka's hair. Lips tenderly sliding against each other, they breathed in each other's scent; Akatsuki spicy cinnamon and rain and Ruka's roses with chai. Ruka then pulled away to breath and rested her head against Akatsuki's chest. Her hands still gripped his shoulders.

Closing his eyes, Akatsuki cursed himself. Why couldn't he be stronger? If he had been able to stop himself… oh what was the use? He loved her. Akatsuki loved Ruka and she didn't love him. The only reason she kissed him was because she needed a replacement for what Kaname would never give her. She would never know how much he felt for her because she couldn't see him that way. To her, he would always be her best friend, the one who never thought of having a relationship other than friendship.

"Akatsuki… I. I'm sorry. I need to uh… I'm going to go have a rest." Her voice was small and shaky. He could only nod, not trusting his own voice.

Raising her head from his chest, Ruka stood and made her way to the bathroom, threw on her clothes and raced out of the room. Once he heard the click of the door, Akatsuki put his head in his hands and groaned.

"FUCK!"

As soon as she had closed the door behind her, Ruka ran. Tears ran down her cheeks and she bit her lip to keep herself quiet. What had she done! How could she have done that to her friend? Their friendship would probably never be the same again! Not wanting to go back to her room, she ran past it and down the hall. She stopped at Akatsuki's childhood room. Looking at the open doorway, she couldn't help herself. It seemed as if the room held sanctuary and peace for her. Taking in a deep breath and wiping her streaming eyes, she stepped in.

OOOoooOOOooo

Hanabusa stared wide eyed when he saw his cousin's name flashing on his ringing phone. Picking it up, he answered confused.

"Hello?"

**"Hanabusa, I fucked up."**

"What?" he was thoroughly confused now. Akatsuki never did anything wrong.

**"I kissed her." **Akatsuki's voice was full of pain and self-revulsion. Hanabusa let out a squawk before laughing outright.

"Bravo cousin! I never thought you'd ever get further than the formal dancing at Soirées!"

**"No Hanabusa, this is bad. She ran out of the room after." **

"Wait wait wait, let me get this straight. You kiss her, she flees? No slap or anything?"

**"Well... no. She kissed me first." **He sounded miserable. Hanabusa closed his eyes and shook his head.

"My dear cousin. I believe that is then called her fault, not yours. She's obviously confused. Give her time Akatsuki." Akatsuki didn't have time to answer.

"Crap, I have to go. Call me tomorrow okay?" With that, he closed his phone and ran out of his room where Seiren was calling him to come and help with Yuki's lessons. He shook his head at his cousin's mistake.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka sat on the small bed with the small black journal in her hands. Taking in a shaky breath, she turned the cover. Once she did, she was pulled into the past of Akatsuki's childhood. There were certain entries though… that she would never forget.

~_Entry 20_

_Ruka Souen came over to our house today. I always like it when her family visits. She such a sweet girl. I still remember just a few years ago when I first met her. I was glad Hanabusa didn't come. He and Ruka just don't seem to get along very well. I believe it's because they're so similar. I didn't say that to Ruka though. Frankly I'm afraid what she would do if I did say that. When I told Hanabusa last week he froze all of his mother's petunias. I learnt my lesson…_

_Entry 34_

_We met Kaname Kuran today. I didn't mind him so much, but there's definitely something about him that bothers me. I don't despise him though, not like Hanabusa. But I don't like him as Ruka does. That made me a little angry though. She was so set on him immediately…Oh well. Maybe we won't see him very much._

_Entry 47_

_My first Soirée Ball was just last night. It would've been fine… but everyone was fawning over Kaname. I understand that his parents had just died, but really. I don't know why he would come to a Soirée so soon after. I could only quietly listen to Ruka as she mused over him. When we talked to him, I could tell she was admiring him, no matter how she tried to keep it hidden. I was completely thrown off when he bluntly put forth the question of whether we were his friends or foes. He seemed ready to kill us on the spot. I don't want to be his enemy, but I'm afraid to be close to him. Ruka has full intention of being close to him… and I… I can't bring myself to let her be alone with him. He makes me nervous. When Ruka suggested that she would allow him to drink her blood, I made a decision then, I cannot leave her alone. She's bound to do something reckless… and I can't bear the thought of her getting hurt… _

_Entry 55_

_Cross Academy. It's not bad. Hanabusa complains of course, but that's just in his nature. This night I was reminded of those words Ruka had said to me… not many years ago. She had gone to talk to Kaname and I followed. I couldn't trust that nothing would happen. From what I gather, he had been tempted to bite Cross' young girl. Ruka being who she is… pulled him back and offered her own blood. I will never forget the sound of his fangs piercing her slender neck. My heart shattered tonight. I knew there wasn't much of a chance… but, this just made that realization larger. I stepped in the room when the little girl ran out. She must've seen and ran out of fear. Ruka had fainted by the time I came in. Her blood was on Kaname's hands, taunting me from afar. When I had her body in my arms, I said something to him that Ruka would probably have slapped me for. 'If you ever cause her unhappiness, I will never forgive you.' He seemed unfazed by it. I kissed her forehead when I had put her in her room. I'm sure that will be the only time my lips ever touch her skin. From now on… I'll continue to watch over her, and love her from a distance…~_

Tears raced down Ruka's cheeks. What a fool she had been. How could she have been so blind? And then she goes and kisses him… and runs away as if _he's_ done something wrong. All the glances her way over the years, all the times he had been there, and she threw it back in his face.

"Ruka?" She gasped and looked up at the door. Akatsuki was standing there, staring at the journal she had just dropped.

"Akatsuki… I…"

* * *

**MWAHAHAA! I DID IT! I MADE A TERRIBLE I-WANNA-KILL-YOU-CLIFF-HANGER! Now, I just need to figure out the next chapter. It may be short compared to previous chapters... A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL MY FOLLOWERS! I LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK OF MY WRITING! IT KEEPS ME GOING! **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! LOVE TO ALL! I SHALL POST A NEW CHAPTER AS SOON AS I CAN! **

~BloodyRose


	7. Chapter 7

WAHAHA! CHAPTER SEVEN! I'LL SHUT UP SO YOU CAN READ! I HOPE YOU LIKE!

***IMPORTANT NOTE! THERE IS A SLIGHT LEMON IN THIS, IT'S NOT TOO TOO BAD, BUT TO ANY YOUNG READERS, PLEASE JUST A WARNING. I SHALL MARK WITH AN UNDERLINED STAR SO YOU CAN KNOW WHEN IT IS. JUST A WARNING.

* * *

Chapter Seven

"Akatsuki… I…" What could she say? She had been caught red-handed. The look on his face was hard to read, which only doubled her embarrassment. Was he angry? Was he surprised? Or was he just flat out confused? They continued to stare at each other, the weight of the situation hanging in the air.

Akatsuki looked at Ruka and saw she looked ready to burst into tears. Biting his lip, he considered what he had just seen. What had she read? If she hadn't read far then maybe it would be okay… no, no she had definitely gotten far. She wouldn't have the look of complete shock if she hadn't. Looking in her face again, he saw her wiping away tears.

'_Shit…'_ Not able to stand it anymore, he finally decided to ask.

"Um Ruka…. W-what exactly did you read?" His voice was softer than Ruka expected it to be. He sounded scared if anything. Looking into his sepia eyes, she found she couldn't speak. She was too ashamed. Turning a brighter red than she already was, she shut her eyes and shook her head. Akatsuki was about to take a step towards her, but he saw her flinch and he couldn't.

"Ruka I…." Clenching his fist, he stopped and walked out of the room. Just as he was about to disappear from her sight, he murmured just so Ruka could hear.

"I'm sorry you had to read that."

Ruka looked up when he said that but he was gone. Her voice caught in her throat and she stood, wobbly on her legs. Why was he sorry? Was he ashamed of what he had written? She could never get mad at him for such a thing, especially since she was the one who had opened the journal in the first place. It was her fault, and she was ready to proclaim so. Her breath shaky, she ran out of the room.

"Akatsuki?" There was no answer. Rushing down the hall she yelled.

"AKATSUKI WAIT!"

His ears picked up her voice and he stopped where he was on the fifth step from the top. Turning, he saw Ruka. Her chest was rising and falling dramatically, her hair falling out of its bun and her cheeks were flushed. She was beautiful. Tears stained her flawless skin and her eyes were set with determination.

"Don't run, please. You shouldn't be sorry. I was the one who read your journal, and I'm sorry." Akatsuki made no attempt to interrupt, but simply lowered his head so she plowed on.

"What I read only made me see what I had been blind to for too long." His head snapped up and he stared into her brown eyes in bewilderment.

"Akatsuki I have been a fool, and as much as it pain me to say, I was an idiot." Her voice didn't falter and she was proud of that. Her throat was suddenly tight though as she prepared to say more. She saw Akatsuki staring at her in astonishment, and knew what she had to say. Closing her eyes, she swallowed with difficulty and spoke again.

Ruka's next words hit Akatsuki like cold water. He didn't know what to make of them at first.

"I- I've seen the words on paper, but now… now I want to hear them from your lips. I _need_ to hear them." Her voice was shaky but she had made her request clear. Shifting his feet awkwardly, Akatsuki spoke. It was almost a whisper, but to Ruka, it was as if he had spoken right beside her ear.

"I love you."

OOOoooOOOooo

Hanabusa hummed a tune down the hall, imagining what could possibly be going on right now between his cousin and Ruka. He had known since they were small that Akatsuki had loved Ruka, but he had to admit, his cousin was good at hiding it.

~_"I hate Ruka! She's so annoying! And all she ever does is sing! I'm tired of hearing her sing! I'm going to forbid her from ever coming here again! I'll-"_

_"Don't talk about Ruka like that!" Hanabusa stared at Akatsuki. Had he honestly just yelled at him? Akatsuki never yelled. __NEVER._

_"Ruka's sweet and kind and she's a beautiful singer! And you can't forbid her from coming over! Anyways, your…your father wouldn't allow you to even if you begged!" Akatsuki glared angrily and Hanabusa, his small cheeks red with fury. ~_

Ah yes, even at the age of three, Akatsuki had been completely hooked. Having made that terrible mistake all those years ago, Hanabusa had learned to never insult Ruka in Akatsuki's presence. Perhaps that's what made it easier to help him out a few weeks ago when Akatsuki had taken Ruka away. He continued humming down the hall, oblivious to the fact that someone was following him…

OOOoooOOOooo

There it was… those three words. She had thought she would be prepared to hear those words, but she still heard herself gasp. Her eyes flew open to stare into Akatsuki's face. It was full of longing, and… Ruka inhaled sharply. Was that fear? He looked as though she was about to slap him.

"Akatsuki, I… Oh!" She brought her hands up to her face as unexpected tears fell. Akatsuki turned his head, his face red.

"I know you don't return my feelings, and that's okay." His voice cracked, but he plowed on, turning to continue down the stairs.

"I don't-" Akatsuki stopped short. Ruka had flung her arms around his waist, his head resting on his back. She could feel his muscles tense with shock.

"Don't resist me, please." She murmured gently.

"Akatsuki, I… I've held back feelings that I should never have ignored. I had brushed them aside as the love that one feels towards a sibling, but now I see how wrong I was. I was wrong about your feelings, for I had only believed them to be the love of a child-hood friend. I'm so sorry." Akatsuki turned back around to face her. From the step he was on, she was at complete level with his eyes. She was smiling at him, through her tears and it was beautiful.

"What I'm trying to say Akatsuki, is that I love you." Gripping his shirt in her small hands, she let out a nervous giggle.

"I may not love you as deeply as you love me, but it's there, and I won't ignore it anymore. My love will only grow, as long as you continue to love me and-" Akatsuki cut her off by placing a finger over her lips. He stared lovingly into her deep brown eyes and wiped a stray tear with the pad of his thumb. Ruka leaned her face into his palm and smiled, making her glow. Slowly, Akatsuki took her face in both hands and brought her lips to his.

The kiss was slow, but felt right. Ruka's hands moved up his chest and tangled in his copper locks. She gasped into Akatsuki's mouth as his hands roamed down her back, sending shivers up and down her spine. They stood for a while in the steps, oblivious to the fact that the sun was starting to rise. Akatsuki then pulled away slowly, his chest rising and falling heavily. He could taste Ruka on his lips. Ruka lifted a delicate, pale hand and stroked his face. His sepia eyes shone in the morning sun and Ruka squinted as it temporarily blinded her.

Seeing her flinch from the light, he lifted her into his arms and carried her into her open room. Shutting the door, their eyes adjusted again to the darkness. He set Ruka down and she wandered to the bed and sat.

"There's just one thing that's been bothering me…" Akatsuki looked at her from the post he had taken by the windows, just one thing? Out of his whole journal, there was only one thing… unless... Ruka looked up, confusion masking her pretty face.

"Why did you take me away? There was obviously something that K-… Kaname was going to say that you didn't want me to hear." Akatsuki stared at her, struggling to find his voice. What could he say? A lie… no, he wouldn't lie, but he couldn't hide it from her anymore. It was getting too difficult. Sighing, he ran a trembling hand through his hair. He jumped slightly when he felt her slip her arms around him and rest her head on his back.

"Take your time, its okay." She whispered. Closing his eyes, Akatsuki delved into his reasoning.

Ruka listened quietly as he explained that she would have been ordered to travel to other countries with Kaname as a substitute for his precious Yuki.

"You would be nothing more than a mere puppet Ruka, and I couldn't bear the thought of that. I didn't want t see you used and hurt." He was surprised she didn't suddenly let go of him in disgust. Instead she squeezed him even tighter.

"I wish I could say I'm sorry for what I did, but for once I must be selfish and say that I'm not. You are all that matters to me and I will stand up to anyone who intends to hurt you." His voice was strong and he felt pride in being able to say what he felt.

Ruka ran through everything she had just been told. What could she possibly say? She was slightly shocked when Akatsuki took her arms from around his waist.

"You've had a lot to take in. I'll let you be alone for a while so you can think and… breathe." With that, he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek and left the room.

Ruka stared at the door Akatsuki had just left from. She was still in shock at everything. Kaname had wanted to use her, her of all people? No… she mustn't think of it that way. Akatsuki had always been there when Kaname wasn't. It wasn't Kaname who had told off Aido when he went too far. It wasn't Kaname who dried her tears after she had broken her wrist when she was small. And it certainly wasn't Kaname who comforted her when she was homesick for her family. It had been Akatsuki who had loved her, Akatsuki who had been there when no-one else was. She shouldn't be feeling happy about the fact that she would be used as a puppet. But, how could Akatsuki have kept this from her? It wasn't fair! But then… he had said himself, he was being selfish. For once in his life, Akatsuki was being selfish. Ruka's heart warmed at that. She hadn't ever had someone who would be so selfish just to protect her. She looked up, her reverie broken when she heard a voice. It was deep, musical, soothing and as familiar as her own sweet voice. Akatsuki's voice carried beautifully through the mansion. An idea sparked, Ruka left the room, as quietly as possible.

"_Whoa, whoa the sun will shine like never before. One day I will be ready to go see the world behind my wall…" _Akatsuki's hands moved expertly across the white keys.

"I knew that was you singing Hallelujah with me before." Akatsuki didn't stop playing when Ruka spoke but he chuckled.

"You've discovered my secret." He answered lightly. Ruka smiled and came up to sit beside him. Taking one of his hands off the keyboard, she laced her fingers with his.

"You truly were selfish, more so than I thought you capable of." She murmured. Akatsuki didn't speak so Ruka continued.

"But you know, I'll make an exception this time, because you did it to protect me." She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

She was forgiving him? Just like that… how could that be possible? Akatsuki smiled and sighed.

"Why are you so forgiving?" he brought his lips to hers. Ruka gasped but kissed back hungrily. Yes Ruka was maybe too forgiving sometimes, but that was one of the many things Akatsuki loved about her. Without any of her flaws, without any of her perfections, Ruka just wasn't Ruka.

The kiss deepened and it wasn't long till Ruka found her back against the piano, the keys making a dis-chord echo throughout the room. She barely noticed though. Even the brightening room was in the very back of her mind. Akatsuki's warm and gentle hands gripping her hips and his soft lips against hers were all she could focus on at the moment. Akatsuki then growled deep in his throat before breaking away from her mouth. Ruka let out a disappointed whimper, bringing a chuckle from Akatsuki. She could feel his laugh rumbling in his chest, now pressing against hers.

"I think we should continue somewhere less hazardous to my instruments." He explained. Ruka glanced around, her face flushed. Looking back up to Akatsuki, she grinned and bit her lip mischievously.

Akatsuki was surprised when she grabbed him by the arm and stood him up. Her small hands trailed up his torso, making him shiver, and up to his shoulders. Going on tip-toe, she planted feathery kisses across his collarbone. Her scent was everywhere and was driving him insane. Not able to stand it any longer, he scooped her into his arms like a small child and carried her to his room. Ruka laughed at his impatience but didn't resist in anyway. She felt as eager as he seemed.

OOOoooOOOooo

Kaname ignored the sound coming from the other side of the room. He had had enough of playing the waiting game and now he needed his doll. He set down the phone with a satisfying click and stared out the window. It was late and he wanted to get to bed. Smirking, he stood. Hanabusa whimpered from his seat by the wall.

"I hope you have learned your lesson Hanabusa. Even Akatsuki must be reprimanded for such an act, you know that." Hanabusa closed his eyes and looked down.

_'I'm sorry Akatsuki, I failed you.'_ His arm was stiff and sore where Kaname's fury had snapped the bone. He had been dragged to the pureblood's office and there Kaname had confessed he knew all along Hanabusa had been contacting his cousin. All the evidence was on his phone. The Kain mansion was inaccessible by all but the phone number… which Hanabusa thought was silly. His aunt and uncle really didn't like having anyone know about that mansion though. Hanabusa had only been there once in his life… and that was many years ago. Kaname shook his head at Hanabusa and made his way to the door.

"Seiren, have my bags packed and ready. I'm leaving at sunset." He called before closing the door behind him.

"Please Akatsuki, let Ruka go this once… for your own life's sake, please." Hanabusa spoke in a broken voice, knowing that even if his cousin heard, Akatsuki wouldn't listen.

OOOoooOOOooo

Ruka's breathing was fast and heavy as Akatsuki pulled off her blouse. He looked up into her eyes and she saw his irises glowing red. He looked pained.

"Ruka, I… I don't want to do something that you could someday regret. Are… are you sure?" His voice was constricted and Ruka could tell it was taking all his strength not to let in to his urges. Pulling him closer to her body, she offered her neck.

"It's yours Akatsuki. Don't torture yourself anymore." Her voice was surprisingly steady. Biting his lip with his lengthening fang, he brought his lips to her neck. His hands roamed across her bare skin on her back. She shivered when she felt his fangs graze her skin. A gasp turned into a sigh as he finally punctured her pale skin.

It was heaven. He had only ever smelt her blood, but now that he could taste it, he didn't know if he could ever restrain himself again. It was sweet and rich, even more delicious than he had expected. He felt her bare leg lift against his and he groaned as he felt his other urges pulling him away from her neck.

*****Ruka's eyes fluttered open as his mouth then roamed down to her shoulder and she couldn't stop her arms from pulling his body flush against hers. Obeying her wishes, he gripped her tighter before pushing her against the wall. Her underwear was the only thing left on and he was quick to remove them with gentle hands. Ruka's legs lifted without her realizing it and she trailed her hands across his torso. She could feel a pressure against her lower abdomen and her heart beat wildly. His hard muscles shivered at her light touch. Her blood was still on his tongue as he looked up at her. His voice cracked as he spoke.

"I'm going to ask once more Ruka, are you sure? There's no going back after this… I will never-" Ruka's shaking finger on his lips stopped him.

"I won't break into a million pieces Akatsuki. I may look it, but I'm not a china doll. I'm sure I want this. Please." At the 'please' Akatsuki gave in. Coming closer to her, he lifted her hips before letting them slide down slowly. Just at the edge, he stopped, Ruka's breathing had become fast and nervous and she had become tense.

"Relax Ruka, please. I won't hurt you. I promise." His breath was warm against her neck as he kissed her. Her heartbeat was flush against his lips.

"Breathe." He murmured. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath and let him guide her. He waited till her heart had slowed and then, he let her down further. She took a sharp inhale, almost hissing and bit down on his shoulder. Akatsuki didn't move but let her relax once again. Taking in a shaky breath, she leaned back against the cool wall. He saw tears trickling out of the corner of her eyes. Holding her hips still, he kissed her closed eyelids.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Ruka gave a dry laugh and shook her head.

"I'm fine." Akatsuki took in a deep breath to control himself once more and took Ruka's mouth with his. He took her. They became one. *****

Ruka watched as Akatsuki pulled on his pajama bottoms. In the bit of light that the dying sun brought his skin looked gold, his hair looked like the flames he conjured. When he crawled back beside her, he pulled her close. She rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on his chest. Something tickled her senses and she looked up at his shoulder. The mark where she had bit into his shoulder earlier was still bleeding. Scowling, she didn't remember tasting his blood. Akatsuki didn't protest as she brought her lips to the wound, licking the blood clean. Ruka had never taken blood from anyone, and she was sure she would never take from anyone else after Akatsuki. His blood was rich and spicy, tantalizing and it made her heart race to know that it was hers. Wanting more, she brought her mouth to his neck. Akatsuki nodded when she looked into his eyes. Going back to his neck, she sank her fangs into his flesh. He hissed softly but relaxed. She could feel all his emotions for her, and she blushed at the intensity. Once she had had her fill, she rested her head on his chest again. He took her hand in his and kissed each delicate finger tenderly. She was his, and he was hers.

OOOoooOOOooo

Chiyo Kain looked up at her husband as they finally reached the door at sunset. After months of travelling, it was good to finally be home where they wouldn't be disturbed. Rikiya smiled back and opened the door. As soon as they had stepped in the house though, and closed the door behind them, something was wrong. There was a presence in the mansion that shouldn't have been there. Chiyo's usual cheerful face was tense with suspicion. If there was someone in her house, she would make sure they never came back. Rikiya dropped their bags silently and lead the way down the entry to the kitchen and sitting room. They stopped at the staircase.

"What… Rikiya what is that smell?" Chiyo whispered as quietly as she could while looking up into his usually calm face. He frowned and glanced up at the stairs.

"Akatsuki… but… he's not alone." Taking another sniff, Chiyo's eyes grew wide. Without another word, they both raced up the staircase and tore open their son's bedroom door. What they saw was what they had suspected, but in a way… not.

"Father, Mother!"

* * *

** ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! **

**so sorry, but I had to stop before I let something go that should not be known quite yet. I'm sorry, I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I could so here it is. I have a lot of ideas for the next chapter and it gets even better! _"WHAT? BETTER THAN THEM HAVING SEX?" (Yes, better than sex) LMAO._**

**I thank you from the bottom of my heart all my followers. It makes me soooo happy to see people commenting and favouriting my story! Please stick with me! I appreciate it greatly! 3 **

**Remember to review and happy reading! **


	8. Chapter 8

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER EIGHT! Yeah... it's shorter than previous ones... but it ends better like this. Hope you like it though! **

**HAPPY READING! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Ruka yelped and grabbed the blanket on Akatsuki's bed. Akatsuki leapt off the bed. His father and mother stared at him with shock. He stared back, looking as guilty as Ruka ever thought possible. There was no way they could not know what had happened. The smell of their son and Ruka was thick in the air. Ruka looked back and forth between Akatsuki and his parents. It was so rare that she saw them, and now for them to see her like this? Her cheeks were red and she knew it. She was expecting them to yell at her, well hell, she was expecting them to yell at their son! But, Chiyo did something then that Akatsuki will be forever grateful for.

"Rikiya, I need to talk to Ruka for a few minutes, would you care taking Akatsuki for a little while?" Rikiya nodded in sync with his son and they left together. Just before leaving, Akatsuki went to Ruka and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be fine. I promise." He whispered in her ear. Ruka watched worriedly as he left with his father. Chiyo shooed them out and then came over to the bed and sat down. Ruka was shocked when she took her in her arms.

"Oh you poor thing, I hope I didn't scare you away from Akatsuki so quickly." Ruka stared at her incredulously.

"I… what? You're not going to yell at me? No threats to leave your son and never speak to him again?" Chiyo looked as if she might burst out laughing.

"Oh Ruka! No, I would never say such a thing. My son has been too long tortured by his feelings. I just hope you haven't been playing with those feelings." Ruka shook her head fervently. Smiling, the other woman held out a hand to help her up.

"I just hope you realize how serious this is though." Ruka looked up at Chiyo.

"I… I think I know. I mean… I don't understand." Being awakened so quickly and having no time to breathe was starting to mess with Ruka's head. Not to mention she had little sleep. Chiyo smiled warmly and found Ruka's blouse, abandoned on the floor.

"Ruka, there's only one way for you and Akatsuki to continue your normal lives here as a true couple. Surely you know what it means to mate with another vampire?" Ruka paused in the middle of pulling her arm through her sleeve. Her mouth formed a small 'o' and her cheeks flared red again.

"You mean… you mean we have to sign marriage papers right?" Chiyo nodded, a lock of her auburn hair fell out of its loose knot. Ruka pulled on her pants and then sat on the bed. Her face was unreadable.

"Now, of course we need to talk to your parents-"

"They don't need to know what happened last er… between me and Akatsuki do they?" Ruka's heart was in her throat, but she felt relief wash over her as the older vampiress shook her head.

"You and Akatsuki can talk about what to say of course." Ruka could only nod. Chiyo regarded Ruka thoughtfully. The poor girl seemed confused; she just hoped she was backing out on her feelings.

"Are you alright Ruka? If this isn't what you desire I'm sure we can find something else that suits-"

"No, I love Akatsuki, I do I'm just…"

"Confused." Akatsuki finished. Ruka and Chiyo looked up at the door where Akatsuki stood.

"Ruka, may I speak with you? Thank you mother, father needs you in his study." Ruka and Chiyo looked up at the door where Akatsuki was standing. Chiyo gave Ruka a quick hug before leaving the room. She kissed her son on the cheek and disappeared.

Akatsuki sighed and looked at the floor. He had changed into comfortable looking jeans and a soft button up shirt, (of course un-buttoned). Ruka watched him as he came closer to her.

"I'm so sorry Ruka."

"Please Akatsuki, don't. It wasn't you. I had as much fault in this." Akatsuki smiled and shook his head.

"You're too forgiving for your own good Ruka." He knelt by her and took her hands in his, gently stroking her fingers. Ruka blushed at the memory of his soft lips kissing her very fingers just hours ago.

"Ruka, this is my fault, I wasn't thinking of the consequences and well, now this is where we are. I won't force you to sign the papers, but I will ask one thing of you."

"Ruka, very late last night, you told me you loved me. With just those words you made my whole world brighter. And now I've done something to you that isn't fair. But I want to make correct my wrongdoing. All I need is your answer." Ruka watched his sepia eyes that she had come to love so much with tears in her own.

OOOoooOOOooo

Kaname watched through the window of his car as trees flew by. The Kain's mansion truly was in the middle of no-where. He was starting to doze when he spotted something in the far distance. There were dim lights that seemed to glow on a large object. Coming closer, the object started to form a shape. That shape was a large building. Completely surrounded by trees, the Kain mansion stood hiding from the world it seemed. It looked beautiful. Mrs. Kain designed a lot of the building herself Kaname thought, he could recognize her style.

The car pulled up in the large driveway, making the gravel crunch. Kaname tried to control his annoyance at the harsh sound. The driver didn't say anything as the pureblood stepped out into the cool night air. Kaname didn't ever need to tell him to wait, and he was grateful to not have that annoyance. The mansion truly was magnificent, but that barely fazed Kaname. All he wanted was to get things cleared up. If he had to go to desperate measures, he would cross that line. It seemed though, that Akatsuki had forgotten what he was capable of. Grinning coldly, he made his way up to the front entrance.

Taking the antique knocker in his pale hand, Kaname knocked thrice, making a very satisfying knock sound. He could hear the knocks echoing throughout the expanse of the home, bouncing off furniture and… just perhaps people.

Chiyo looked up as she opened the door and gasped.

"Kaname Kuran! I- er, what can I do for you this evening?" Her voice sounded heavily of shock. Kaname hid a smirk behind a kind smile.

"Mrs. Kain, I have come to speak to your son. Is he here at the moment?" Before Chiyo could answer, her husband came up behind her, his face set with all seriousness. Kaname looked up at Akatsuki's father with respect. For all he was a pureblood, he respected his elders.

"Akatsuki will be down shortly. Would you care to come in to the sitting room?" Rikiya spoke calmly, but Chiyo could tell that he really wanted this pureblood no where on their property. Laying a hand on Rikiya's arm, they lead Kaname through their home.

Kaname made discreet glances around the house as he passed by halls and rooms. It seemed different than other Vampire homes he was used to. This one seemed… more mundane and less… regal. It was certainly as big as any other vampire mansion, but it felt more like a family lived here, a family that loved to simply have a private life. It was odd.

"Please, make yourself at home. I'll go grab Akatsuki now." Chiyo stated after they had reached the sitting room. Rikiya watched her go before laying his eyes on Kaname.

"I hope you have no intentions of harming my son." Kaname was surprised when he heard Rikiya speak. Akatsuki was much like his father in that they both didn't like to talk much. Any time Akatsuki spoke his mind without being first talked to Kaname was always slightly shocked. Rikiya stared him down with cold dark eyes. Kaname smiled and spoke with a voice that would have calmed anyone, anyone other than Rikiya Kain that is.

"If he understands the seriousness of the situation and is willing to correct his wrong-doings than of course, I will have no intention of harming him." Rikiya was not convinced. He continued to stare down at Kaname with fury. Kaname didn't press the matter. Rikiya obviously wasn't going to believe him, and that suited him just fine. He didn't have time today to deal with more than one rebellious vampire.

They sat then completely silent. Kaname glanced around the spacious sitting room, noting the many books on the shelves lining the warm yellow walls. Rikiya continued to stare at Kaname with anger. He wasn't afraid to let the young pureblood know how he truly felt about all this. He watched as Kaname went rigid suddenly. His dark eyes flicking quickly from Kaname, he saw Chiyo and Akatsuki coming down the hall.

There was a smell. A smell that was familiar, but different. It was as if two scents had joined together. It wasn't right. Kaname looked up, his eyes blazing. Akatsuki walked into the room and he was hit full-blast with the scent. Ruka's own personal scent was lingering on his skin. It was everywhere. Kaname resisted the urge to lash out at the tall noble.

"Akatsuki, I hope you realize how drastic this problem has now become." Akatsuki remained as calm as ever and that only added to Kaname's fury.

"I understand Kaname, but I do believe you don't know exactly what is going on." Kaname stared at him incredulously. What was he saying? Had he gone completely mad? Rikiya came to stand beside his wife and son, looking proud of Akatsuki's calm demeanor.

"Let me make this, quite blunt then Akatsuki Kain." Kaname stated after taking a few minutes to regain control. Akatsuki smiled calmly, willing Kaname to go on.

"You have committed a crime against your race and more importantly, against my faction. Both you and Ruka Souen have! I'm sure you are fully aware what it means when you take a mate, but obviously you didn't care for your status or Ruka's for that matter. You-" Akatsuki held up his hand and interrupted.

"I am fully aware Kaname. You may slander me, but may I ask that you do not slander my wife." Kaname stared, his dark eyes grew big as Chiyo handed Akatsuki a slip of paper.

"If I had not taken Ruka as my wife, than yes you would be right. But, seeing I did, you have no right to say what you have just said. Regardless of your blood status, she is lawfully my wife and mate. Therefore our ranks are not tarnished and no one need ever know any of this other than all of us present here." Kaname refrained from dropping his jaw in shock. He had to admit, Akatsuki had played the game well.

"Do you need to look at the marriage papers Kaname?" Chiyo asked politely. Kaname blinked once before lifting his chin haughtily.

"I trust that it is all legally done. I won't doubt you Mrs. Kain." Taking in a breath he held his head high.

"Shall I show you out?" Rikiya offered inclining his head slightly. Kaname gave a stiff nod. Before following the tall vampire, he bowed to Chiyo.

"Forgive me to intruding Mrs. Kain. I hope to see you at the next Soirée." Chiyo smiled genuinely and nodded.

"Of course, Kaname." Kaname smiled back and then turned to Akatsuki. He did not smile, but gave a small nod. Just as he was leaving, Akatsuki called out.

"Oh Kaname, I thought I should tell you, now that Ruka and I are married, we will not be returning to your faction." Kaname turned and smiled tightly.

"I figured as much, Kain."

_'He can't do anything and he knows it.'_ Akatsuki thought proudly. He watched as the pureblood disappeared down the hall.

Kaname clenched his hands into fists, resisting the urge to smash something. Just as he and Rikiya entered the main hall, he was hit with another strong scent. It seemed disgustingly familiar now. Not that it was a bad smell; it was just a bad reminder of how he had lost. Looking up, he saw Ruka standing on the fifth step from the bottom. She looked as innocent as she always had. But something was different. She looked… strong, as if it was impossible for her to break anymore. It made his stomach clench.

"Kaname Kuran." She murmured politely, bowing her head and making a small curtsy. Kaname stood still and inclined his head.

"Ruka Kain." Ruka's heart pounded when she heard her new name. Blood rushed to her cheeks and she continued down the stairs and made her way down the hall, walking away from Kaname Kuran. Each step carrying her further away. Every pace letting go. She was strong, independent, and was happy. Mrs. Ruka Kain was free.

* * *

**AAAAAAANDDD! THE END! NAH I'm tottaly kidding. There has to be an epilogue right? AHAHA, aahhh... yesh. Well, it's not my favourite chapter, mainly cause there's so much of Kaname... and frankly, I can't stand the bastard. But, I like how it ends! STAY WITH ME! MORE TO COME!**

**I will try and update as soon as I can, but I have finals coming up and... well I'm failing bio so I need to STUDY! but I will keep thinking of how to properly wrap up my story! **

**A HUGE 'Thank you' to everyone who has favourited and commented from the beginning and even now. You guys keep me going! **

**Remember to Review!**

**HAPPY READING EVERYONE :D**


	9. Epilogue

**HERE IT IS! The last and final chapter of I think, no, I know. I am going to be honest, I'm glad it's done. I love it with all my heart, but I need to work on other stuff now. I hope I've done it justice with this last chapter. PLEASE ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER! :D **

**(**I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to the talented Matsuri Hino**)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Hanabusa stepped out of the car to stand beside Rima and Senri. Long since past childhood memories rushed back as he gazed up at his aunt and uncle's house. The setting sun cast long shadows over the magnificent lawns. The fountain on the small pond just in front of the mansion gurgled with a happy melody. He smiled remembering the games of tag he had played around that fountain with Akatsuki and his own sisters. His blue eyes looked up when he heard a car door close. Turning his head, he saw his family step out. His eldest sister waved him over with a wide smile. Excusing himself to the two models, he loped over to his family, exchanging hugs.

"Oh my poor boy!" His mother cooed while putting a hand to his bruised face.

"Mother, I'm fine." Hanabusa turned pink with shame. Kaname's wrath had been unforgiving to Hanabusa's well sculpted face.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we should be going in." Senri stated coming up behind Hanabusa. Rima's arm was looped through his. They both looked sleepy and had an air of boredom.

_'As per usual'_ Hanabusa noted. They all turned and made their way up the steps to the front doors. Rima and Senri stayed behind the Aido family, seeing as they were not related to the Kains.

"I'm glad Ruka finally saw how foolish she was being." Rima stated fiddling with the blue lace at the collar of her ruffled sweet Lolita styled dress. Senri took her hand in his and kissed her delicate fingertips.

"You would've knocked the sense into her yourself right?" He asked raising a dark eyebrow. Rima smiled a rare smile and nodded smartly. Their conversation was ended abruptly when Chiyo Kain opened the door.

"Oh dear brother! I'm so glad you could come!" Chiyo exclaimed while throwing her arms around Daisuke Aido.

"Please come in everyone." She stood back and let everyone step into the grande hall. They all stood in awe. The long white curtains framing the immense windows were illuminated by candles lit everywhere around the room. Rima cocked her head to the side and gazed dreamily at the wavering candle flames. She had always wondered at what Akatsuki's family home would look like. She had been to their mansion near the Aido's, but it was nothing like this. This mansion seemed to possess more of a loving feel to it. The other one just seemed to be there because it was required. Rikiya and Chiyo Kain had always seemed different she had noted. When she had first met Akatsuki, she saw him as a shy and quiet boy who wanted nothing better than to find a library doze off in. After meeting his parents, he realized it was a family trait to be silent and not wanting to be around people much.

"COUSIN!" Everyone whipped their heads around when Hanabusa cried out. Following his gazed, they saw Akatsuki himself coming down the large staircase. He was dressed much more formally than usual; his shirt only had two buttons undone for a change. He smiled a crooked smile at his cousin's volume. Before he had a chance to put his foot on the floor, Hanabusa had rushed over and threw his arms around Akatsuki. The tall vampire's eyes widened and he felt a blush creep over his face.

"You idiot, you could've died!" Hanabusa scolded loud enough for just Akatsuki to hear. Akatsuki sighed and detached Hanabusa from his neck.

"I know." Hanabusa stared up at the redhead and frowned. He knew that Akatsuki wouldn't say any more than that, especially now.

"We need to have a chat my dear cousin. Man to man. No backing out, understand?" It wasn't a request. Akatsuki sighed, knowing that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. They were interrupted by Rikiya.

"Ruka's family will be here shortly. In the mean time, would you care to come into the sitting room?" They all followed Rikiya, but Rima stopped Akatsuki before he could follow everyone else.

"Where's Ruka?" She asked quietly while putting a small hand on his strong forearm. Akatsuki looked down at the petite vampire and replied.

"She's upstairs, second door to the right of the master bedroom." Rima nod and going up on her very tip-toes, she pulled him down by the collar of his shirt and kissed him on the cheek before bounding up the stairs. Akatsuki watched her with a look of shock.

"Akatsuki are you coming?" His uncle's voice called him away from Rima.

Following the instructions she had been given, Rima turned right at the master bedroom and knocked on the second set of doors she saw.

"Come in." Ruka looked up when the door opened.

"Rima you came!" She leapt off the stool in front of the vanity and threw her arms around her friend.

"Stupid, of course I came!" Rima stated flustered.

"Come in and sit down!" Ruka was all smiles, completely ignoring Rima's insult. Rima obliged, while making a study of her friend. For the first time in years, Ruka looked completely happy. Her skin glowed and her eyes sparkled. She had always held an air of pride, but now, the pride was all the more truthful.

"So you finally realized his feelings? After all these years it has taken you this long to see?" Ruka stared at Rima shocked.

"I...What?"

"Come on Ruka, I'm not stupid. I've known since the first time I met you and Akatsuki. The looks he gave you, the way his eyes would light up whenever your name was mentioned…" She stopped there and looked at Ruka expectantly. Ruka could only stare back, her cheeks burning. Rima looked down again and stated bluntly.

"But then again, I guess you had your eyes on a certain pureblood so it's only natural Akatsuki wasn't your first priority." Ruka looked down with shame.

"I know. I don't deserve someone like Akatsuki. Especially after how I have treated him. But the fact that he still loves me after what I've done, gives me the strength to let go of Kaname."

"Are you completely over Kaname?" Rima asked curiously while running her hand through her red pig-tail. Ruka held her head high and looked out across the room.

"Yes. Each day I feel him slip further away, but I don't feel empty. Each little bit of Kaname that leaves, is replaced twice as strong with Akatsuki." This seemed to please Rima. She smiled sincerely in her bored manner at Ruka and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, let us go downstairs. I need to look after Senri." Ruka giggled and took Rima's offered hand. Together they walked out of the room.

Akatsuki looked up when he heard two sets of dainty feet coming closer. Not long after he lifted his head, everyone else did the same and looked to the hall. Mr and Mrs. Souen, who had arrived not ten minutes earlier with their two sons, smiled widely as their one and only daughter came into view. She looked absolutely breathtaking in her silk red dress; its tight fitted bodice had that of a ribbon-like look, and flared out slightly at her hips. It swished around her small pale ankles. Rima moved over to Senri's side while Ruka was enveloped in her family's embrace.

"My Ruka, married and only eighteen!"

"Mama!" Ruka turned pink at her mother's cry. Akatsuki came up behind her and took hold of her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

"You take care of our sister Akatsuki. Don't want to have to hide your dead body now do we?" Ruka's oldest brother, Hajime stated teasingly, clapping a hand on Akatsuki's shoulder. Everyone laughed but Akatsuki answered quite faithfully.

"You have my word she will always be my main priority." Hajime looked Akatsuki straight in the eyes. Akatsuki noticed he had the same dark brown eyes as his sister. Hajime smiled honestly and held out his hand and Akatsuki took it without hesitation.

"I like you Akatsuki. You've chosen well little sister." Ruka glared at her brother, her cheeks reddening again. She squeezed Akatsuki's hand and he squeezed back reassuringly.

After dinner, they all sat around the table, drinking the pale red liquid that blood tablets created in delicate wine goblets. Stories were passed around with happy voices. Hanabusa met Akatsuki's eyes from across the table. The tall noble nodded and whispered in Ruka's ear that he would be right back. No one seemed to notice them leaving.

Walking a fair distance from the dining room, Hanabusa stopped his cousin. Akatsuki braced himself for Hanabusa's yells, but they never came. Instead, Hanabusa shocked him by giving him a quick shake.

"You did it cousin! You won her! You won her and saved her from Kaname's clutches!" Akatsuki's sepia eyes were wide but he couldn't help but chuckle at his cousin's enthusiasm. He stopped when he took a good look at his cousin's face. He felt the cold stab of guilt wash over him and his gut wrenched. Hanabusa saw Akatsuki's face twist in a grimace and guessed what he was thinking.

"It's not your fault Akatsuki. I wanted to help you, you didn't make me. I knew the consequences I would have to pay. If it meant you could save yourself from committing suicide or even killing a pureblood, I would do it." Akatsuki shook his head.

"It still doesn't atone for me not being more careful and less… well obvious in taking her away. If it had been more discreet you probably wouldn't have been so closely followed! You told me to keep in contact with you and I didn't as much as I should've. If I had left regular messages-"

"AKATSUKI!"

"What?"

"Shut up!" Akatsuki stared at his cousin with a shocked expression.

"You really do worry too much you know that? Now just let it go. I appreciate how concerned you are for me, but please don't torment yourself over it. And if you really must pay me back for it, you owe me a new cell phone. And a really nice one mind you cousin. I hate those cheap look-a-likes." Hanabusa raised an eyebrow at his cousin, all seriousness was written all over his face. Akatsuki sighed and smiled crookedly.

"Okay, I'll get you a new phone and… I won't mention it anymore." Hanabusa smiled happily.

"Now, back to what I wanted to _originally_ talk to you about Akatsuki…" Akatsuki gulped when he saw a wicked glint in his cousin's bright blue eyes.

"It's my turn to worry about you. Someone needs to look after you since you make it your job to look after everyone else but yourself. I admit, you whisking Ruka away the way you did probably wasn't the best, but, it turned out alright in the end. Just one word of advice though…" Akatsuki kept his mouth shut tightly as Hanabusa looked up at him as if he were telling him the secret to life itself and if anyone found out they would be arrested and murdered.

"Don't go after a pureblood's puppet ever again, for your own safety." He continued to stare at Akatsuki with such intensity it was a wonder he was still breathing. They stood staring at each other for a few more moments of intense silence before… Akatsuki made a sound equal to a strangled cat. He had tried so hard not to laugh but, his strength vanished and he gave in to humour. Hanabusa joined in and together they leaned on each other as they had when very young and laughed.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

Ruka waved from the front steps as her family drove away. The Aido's, Senri and Rima had left not long before, and now the mansion was quiet. She was so happy to have seen them again. She shivered as the dawn breeze blew against her pale skin. Warm hands ran up and down her arms, warming her skin. She sighed when she felt Akatsuki's body against her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. She shivered again, but not from the cold. His warm breath on her throat sent shivers up and down her spine as he spoke.

"Come inside, it's getting late." She let out a sharp breath and nodded. Ruka allowed him to guide her back in the mansion, closing the door behind them. Akatsuki's parents came out from the hallway carrying a small pile of documents. Ruka looked at them confused.

"What are all those?" she asked indicating the papers. Chiyo smiled and answered.

"Your parents brought them and together we signed them. It's a wedding present from all of us." Ruka looked up at Akatsuki who looked equally as puzzled as she felt. Rikiya took the top page off and handed it to his son and daughter-in-law. Ruka and Akatsuki read it over quickly. Ruka looked up and looked ready to burst into tears.

"A manor… for us? But… how… where?" Akatsuki was at a loss for words. Rikiya and Chiyo smiled at the young couple.

"We all pitched in and found you one not far from here. It's close to a town and has large gardens and trees-" Chiyo was cut off when Ruka flung her arms around her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Chiyo smiled and patted Ruka's back comfortingly.

"We'll look over these tomorrow. Now go on, go to bed. It's late." She ordered. Akatsuki leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek before leading following Ruka to their room.

In the privacy of their room, they embraced. His warm hands explored her smooth skin. She gasped as shivers travelled down her spine. His lips were soft on her closed eyelids. The silk sheets slipped over their exposed skin. Akatsuki kissed her lips tenderly before putting his forehead to hers. She smiled and twirled a lock of his red hair around her delicate finger.

"I love you Ruka, truly with all of my heart." He whispered. She felt her cheeks flame at those words.

"I think… no… I know. I know I love you too Akatsuki." She answered. Akatsuki opened his eyes and looked down into hers. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, listening to her heart pound.

OOOoooOOOoooOOO

** 6 MONTHS LATER**

Kaname walked out from behind the curtain, Yuki's arm in his. The vampire nobles bowed at their entrance. After being away for months, the purebloods held a soirée to re-establish their power and let their 'people' to know they were not being abandoned. It was an event that needed to happen regular. Yuki needed her share of publicity and of the vampire society so Kaname was forcing himself to bring her to more social events. As much as he hated it, it was crucial. Seiren was on the other side of the curtain, keeping a close look out for any un-welcome guests or hostility. Since Kain and Aido were not part of his faction anymore, he was at a loss for right hand men. He gritted his teeth at the memory. Yuki looked up at him when she sensed his un-ease and held his hand tightly. He glanced into her brown-red eyes so like his and smiled. He had to keep reminding himself that he was doing this for her.

There was less commotion than the first soirée she had attended. Yuki was able to walk through the crowd without much of a problem. They all bowed respectively before continuing their conversations. Kaname talked with the heads of clans and kept her close. She looked around discreetly but curiously. She was beginning to recognise some families from her studies. Her attention was brought to a familiar face that she hadn't seen in some time. It seemed many others shared her curiosity.

_"Is that them?"_

_"No, it couldn't be!"_

_"We haven't seen Rikiya and Chiyo Kain in years!"_

_"Who's that girl with their son?"_

_"I don't think that's their son… or is it?"_

Kaname looked over when he noticed Yuki and almost every other vampire looking at the group near the fountain.

"Kaname-sama, is that the Souen's daughter?" Kaname didn't answer. The couple certainly looked familiar. Memories of his last encounter with Akatsuki Kain came rushing back and he was not too pleased to recall them.

There was a pause when the tall noble with copper hair looked over to the pureblood leader. His sienna eyes met with Kaname's and it was as if time stopped. Akatsuki looked as he always had, holding an air of stillness and confidence, and yet, there was something different. His hair was longer than before but as wild as ever and his eyes held with those that dared to look. He looked as though he was protecting something vital to his very life, and something he was proud of. Kaname's eyes then slid to the young vampiress beside Akatsuki. He immediately recognised the long brown hair pulled into intricate swirls. Small white flower pins held her hair up, while some locks willowed down her exposed back and framed the familiar face. Her dress was fitted across her chest but fell loosely to the floor, the back cut in a low swoop. Soulful brown eyes looked up lovingly at Akatsuki. Ruka Kain.

"Kaname?" Yuki looked up at Kaname worried. He looked down and smiled.

"Let us greet them Yuki." He suggested. Yuki obliged and walked alongside him. The other vampires turned to continue gossiping quietly to each other.

"Akatsuki Kain, how fortunate you and your family could make it." Kaname announced politely when he came up to the Kain family. Ruka turned around and made a small curtsy alongside her husband. When she stood straight again, her lilac, silk dress slid across her slightly bulging stomach. She must have been at least five months along.

"Thank you, Kaname-sama, Yuki-sama." Akatsuki replied inclining his head respectively.

"If you'll excuse us, please enjoy the evening." Kaname said while taking Yuki's arm again. Before disappearing into the crowd, Yuki stopped and smiled and them and stated quite honestly;

"Congratulations, I hope you both the best." Akatsuki and Ruka smiled and thanked her. She smiled again and then was gone.

"Are you alright?" Akatsuki asked while putting an arm around Ruka's waist. Ruka took in a breath and nodded. She looked up into his face and smiled.

"Perfectly fine." He smiled back and leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly. They were living their own lives now and this soirée was just one of many that they would attend on their own account. Together they truly were happy.

_END_

_

* * *

_

**IT'S DONE! ... it's kinda sad... finishing a story... my baby has grown up. :') I want to send out a HUGE 'Thank you' to all who have stuck with me from the very beginning and all you along the way. I appreciate it greatly and I hope I've done my duty as a writer to keep you entertained. I would not have been able to continue this story without you all. Your reviews make me so happy and I appreciate it so much. **

**Who knows, I may do a sequel, but you _have absolutely HAVE_ to let me know if you like that idea. I need to have a good amount of people who would like to see a continuation. But of course, I do have 'She has healed his Heart' to finish so please keep that in mind if I do end up writing a sequel. **

**Remember to Review and HAPPY READING! I HOPE TO SEE YOU IN MY OTHER STORIES! THANK YOU AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! IT'S BEEN FUN! :D **


End file.
